


If You Need Me

by bloodred_ander



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Come Marking, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Heat Sex, Hook-Up, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Imprinting, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Office Sex, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oral Knotting, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, THIS IS JUST A PWP THAT GOT OUT OF HAND I AM SORRY!, Wall Sex, Yayy!, a little bit...?, also briefly mentioned (just barely), at least i don't think there is any, but not really lol, is that the same thing...? idk, it's briefly mentioned and happens in the past, just..., kind of, lol, with an 's'... it should be plural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo "hate" each other. A lot. They also fuck. A lot.Life is almost always complicated but love doesn't always have to be.(Or, this is the fic in which Kyungsoo loves to over-complicate things, Chanyeol is generally a very uncomplicated person and Sehun issurprisinglythe voice of reason. Oh and Baekhyun may love stirring up shit but he has the best intentions at heart. Promise.)





	If You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Does this have a lot of plot? No, not really. Does this have a lot of smut? Yes, definitely! I am but a simple person, what can I say? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Seriously though, this isn't very plot heavy (70-30... with 70% being smut lol) because I tried to go for a more comedic approach and keep things light/uncomplicated and fun...(hopefully..?)! So yes, this is basically a very very long PWP with a sprinkle of humor and a dash of plot ;)
> 
>  **Side Pairings:** Sehun/Jongdae and Junmyeon/Yonghun (mentioned in passing).
> 
>  **Warnings:** As you can tell by reading the tags, I've already mentioned everything :) I would, however, advise you to be prepared for some coarse language. And dirty talk..?
> 
>  
> 
> Please read the following points as it is relevant to the fic and will help clear your confusion about certain things (fair warning, these notes might get very long):
> 
>  
> 
>  **1]** "Mating" is what you'd call sex where an alpha knots an omega (for eg.) but doesn't "breed" them. Breeding is when mating is done with the purpose of getting the other party knocked up, so like sex without any protection or anything where an alpha breeds their omega... (this point is common to most abo fics so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
>  **2]** Scent Blockers cover up/mask an individual's scent, i.e. the pheromones secreted by the scent glands (in the wrists/neck). They cannot, however, mask the scent of "mating". The reason being, when people "mate" the scent of mating - a subtle kind of scent - lingers on their person and it can be picked up even if they're wearing blockers because this isn't a scent secreted by their glands. I hope you get my point. I've lost my ability to articulate my thoughts after working on a fic this long lol.  
>  **3]** Only bonded/mated pairs can pick up on e/o moods/feelings based on the change in their pheromones/scent. Non-bonded pairs aren't as affected by e/o scent and can't easily pick up on changes in mood, etc. (unless they've imprinted on e/o of course, then it's a little easier to pick up).  
>  **4]** Omegas go into heat every six months. An alpha's rut cycle(?) is similar. However, it is more common for an alpha's rut to be triggered by an omega's heat, especially if said alpha/omega are very attracted to e/o or have imprinted on e/o. An omega will usually be in heat from anywhere between 3-7 days whereas an alpha's rut last for a max of 3 days (or as long as an omega's heat lasts). Omegas also have a period of pre-heat (a week or so leading up to their heat) and post-heat (a week or so after their heat is over) where they experience symptoms similar to their heat but not as uncomfortable.  
>  **5]** Omegas (all inclusive, irregardless of gender) are only fertile enough to conceive during their heats (this includes the pre/post heat period). Also, their heats aren't the "fuck or die" kind and most omegas can go about their day to day lives normally but choose not to because they are entitled to time off. There are a few omegas, however, that do have really painful heats and need someone to help them get through it.  
>  **6]** A/A, B/B and O/O couples are fairly common and widely accepted (although there are a few jackass traditionalists that don't like the idea).  
>  **7]** Even though marriage is not compulsory for pairs that are bonded, most couples do get married anyways just for the sake of formality (and no this has nothing to do with chansoo... just saying).  
>  **8]** Imprinting is something that is common. It also isn't something that is set in stone, like "oh hey, we imprinted on e/o so now we have to bond and have babies and stuff". No. It's more like something that happens when two people that are compatible cross paths - like a feeling that says "hey, this person may be a nice match for you, why don't you give this whole relationship thing a try?". And if it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Imprinting does influence attraction, however, so yeah.
> 
> That's all!!!! *wipes brow*
> 
> A big BIG thank you to my beta Kuu, who is a literal angel that put up with my incessant whining and helped me through multiple breakdowns. Believe me when I say that I wouldn't have even written half of this if it wasn't for her encouragement!! I love you, Kuu!!! Thank you!!!!! (That being said, any mistakes you spot are my own because I love making last minute changes. Sorry for possible typos!)
> 
> I would also like to thank the Mods for hosting this fest and just... being the most amazing people ever who still let me participate when I dropped my claimed prompt last minute and then came up with this crap instead!! The Mods are the absolute best!!! ❤️ (and to all of you who read this, please go shower the mods and the other authors who participated in this fest with a lot of love and kind words of encouragement)!!!
> 
> I think I rambled enough now. I am so sorry. Please "enjoy" the badly written porn :)

Kyungsoo sighs and keeps his eyes studiously fixed on the blinking numbers as the elevator climbs higher and higher, mentally preparing himself for the hell he knows awaits him at the office. He shifts from one foot to another, wincing as his aches make themselves known with a vengeance; he’s so tempted to slump forward and loosen his muscles, maybe even press a hand against his lower back to relieve some of the pain, but he can’t. There’s at least four other people in the elevator and judging by the ID cards hanging around their necks, they all work for the same company. Kyungsoo may not recognize them but that doesn’t mean that he’s okay with being company gossip. He probably already  _smells_ incriminating enough to them (the scent blocker he wears can hide his gender very effectively but sadly there isn’t anything that can mask the scent of “mating”, which is a pain in the ass – no pun intended), he really doesn’t need to give them physical evidence of what exactly he’d been up to last night.

There’s a woman in the corner that keeps stealing glances at him and Kyungsoo has half a mind to just turn around and snarl at her, demand to know what her problem is, but he doesn’t. Instead, he takes a deep breath and wills himself to calm down; he’s already in a bad mood, he honestly doesn’t need an excuse to get himself worked up even further. Especially not when he’s got a nuisance of his own to deal with, a nuisance that’s probably going to make the rest of Kyungsoo’s day miserable trying to pry details from him. He sighs again.

Kyungsoo shuffles closer to the front of the elevator when it reaches the 12th floor, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for the doors to open. There’s that annoyingly chirpy  _ding!_ sound followed by the doors opening and Kyungsoo barely waits until the gap is wide enough before he’s squeezing through, gait stiff and awkward as he swipes his ID at the main door and rushes inside, passing by rows of cubicles as he makes a beeline for his tiny little cabin in the hopes of avoiding anyone who may think of saying hi. He makes it there safe and sound, only to see that his door is already unlocked and he groans in frustration, cursing his luck. Seems like he’s going to have to face the devil sooner than he thought.

Kyungsoo sends out a silent prayer, to whichever God is listening, and asks for them to give him the strength to put up with his assistant (without trying to murder him) before he forces his face into an impassive mask and pushes the door open.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun greets him with a wide smile from where he’s perched on the edge of Kyungsoo’s desk, scrolling through his phone as he idly sips a cup of Starbucks, another cup sitting on the table beside him. Kyungsoo loathes Baekhyun, honestly. The beta’s always so fucking chipper in the mornings and for no good reason. “You’re unusually late today, what’s up?”

“Get off the table, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo grumbles, walking over to the other side of his desk. He puts his bag onto the table before he pulls his chair out and carefully – _delicately_ – lowers himself onto the pleather cushion with a soft sigh. He stretches his legs out under the table and relaxes further into the soft padding of his chair, extending his hand to take the coffee Baekhyun offers him.

“And I’m not late,” he tells Baekhyun as he shifts in his seat, trying to keep the pressure off of  _certain areas_. God, last night was definitely a  _huge_ (again, no pun intended) mistake. “It’s not even ten o'clock yet.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he hops off the table and leans his hips against it instead, putting his phone back into his pocket so that he can focus his attention on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to hold any conversations just yet. Especially when he’s more than a little sore - not to mention tired - so he brings the cup of coffee to his lips and hopes Baekhyun gets the message.

“Yeah, but you’re like always here by nine, for some weird reason,” Baekhyun says as he tilts his head to the side, brown curls flopping over his forehead and Kyungsoo grits his teeth because of course this idiot can’t keep shut for even a minute. “Even  _I_ got here before you today, which by the way, is an achievement in and of itself.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he takes a careful sip from his cup, trying to avoid burning his tongue. Baekhyun gives him a considering look as he places his own empty cup on the table, eyebrows furrowing as he purses his lips.

“Honestly though, what happened to you?” he asks, sounding concerned even as he smiles at Kyungsoo. “You look fucked.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide and he jerks in surprise, accidentally taking a big sip of his boiling hot coffee and scalding his tongue in the process. Baekhyun gives him a weird look as he sputters and wipes the coffee dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand before it can stain his shirt. Since Kyungsoo’s got his trademark murderous glare fixed on Baekhyun - even as he struggles to compose himself - he sees the exact moment it happens.

Baekhyun’s expression changes from amused, to confused and then finally, after he sniffs the air ever so gently, to wide-eyed disbelief.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun gasps, looking absolutely manic and Kyungsoo withers, sinking further into the comfort of his chair as Baekhyun slaps his palms onto the table and leans forward. “Oh my God, I can’t believe this,” his voice goes up several decibels until it almost feels like he’s shouting. “ _Kyungsoo_!”

“Shh, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo gestures at him urgently, his ears burning. He knows how the rumour mill around the office works and he definitely doesn’t want to end up being this week’s hot topic just because Baekhyun couldn’t keep his voice down. “ _Shut up_!”

“Do not tell me to shut up,” Baekhyun squeaks, voice cracking. He’s practically bouncing in place as he grins at Kyungsoo, eyes gleaming. “I can’t believe you got laid and didn’t even think of telling me. I thought I was your best-friend?”

“You thought wrong,” Kyungsoo deadpans, placing his coffee back onto the table before any further accidents can happen. Baekhyun, being the five-year-old that he apparently is, sticks his tongue out at Kyungsoo, his enthusiasm not dampening any. “And I don’t have to tell you everything that goes on in my life. I need my own privacy too, you know.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You didn’t seem to mind sharing all of your past sexcapades with me you hypocrite. So why is this any different?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, fixing Baekhyun with his infamous dead-eyed stare that seems to scare the shit out of everyone at the office, even if Baekhyun - and Sehun, unfortunately - seems to be immune to it. What his nosy best-friend doesn’t know, however, is that this  _is_ different because Kyungsoo normally doesn’t go around spreading his legs for an alpha that he claims to hate. His omega pride is wounded over the fact that he gave in to  _him_ so easily. He doesn’t need Baekhyun mocking him and adding insult to injury.

“Stop suddenly acting like a prude,” Baekhyun scoffs before he narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “I thought you said you were going out for a birthday party or some shit, how did you even manage to find somebody to take home with you?”

“First, it  _was_ a birthday party. Not my fault that Tao wanted to celebrate it at a nightclub,” Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he shoots Kyungsoo a mock offended look as he brings a hand to clutch at his chest, over-dramatic bastard that he is (of course he has every right to actually be offended with Kyungsoo because he failed to mention that he was going out to a club, on a workday no less). “Second, I didn’t take  _anyone_ home with me.”

“So y’all fucked in the bathroom then,” Baekhyun presumes, clearly unimpressed. “Kyungsoo, as kinky as that is, it’s also absolutely tasteless to let some random alpha knot you in the bathroom of some random nightclub. Not to mention unsanitary.”

“I didn’t le-” Kyungsoo starts but cuts that sentence off with a frustrated growl before he can say “ _I didn’t let some_ random  _alpha knot me and it also wasn’t in the bathroom, we fucked in his car!_ ” because he isn’t sure that it sounds any better. And also because he doesn’t want Baekhyun questioning him about this not-random-alpha because this alpha is  _definitely_ not random and that is  _definitely_ a problem. “We didn’t fuck in the bathroom, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gasps, eyes going wide. “You let him take you  _home_!? Is this why you didn’t reply to any of my messages last night? Because you were too busy getting that alpha dick?”

“What?  _No_! Of course I didn’t let him take me home,” what does Baekhyun think he is,  _stupid_? “And I didn’t reply to your messages because I have your notifications muted. Also, how do you know that I fucked an alpha? It could’ve been a beta as well.”

Baekhyun actually has the audacity to laugh at Kyungsoo as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Oh  _please_ ,” he rolls his eyes, enunciating his syllables until he sounds like a snobby white girl, which when Kyungsoo thinks about it, doesn’t seem too far off from the truth. The fact that Baekhyun loves getting his drinks from Starbucks just proves his point (never mind that Kyungsoo drinks Starbucks too). “I know the type of men you go for, Kyungsoo, and you fucking anyone without a knot seems implausible. I’d much sooner believe that space travel is possible before I believe that you let a beta fuck you.”

Okay so that may be true (it’s not that he discriminates against betas or other omegas like himself, he just has a preference and happens to like the feeling of being stretched open by an alphas knot) but it doesn’t mean that Kyungsoo has to acknowledge it.

“Space travel  _is_ possible, Baekhyun,” he says with a heavy, exaggerated sigh, hoping to detract Baekhyun’s attention from the topic at hand because he really doesn’t want to talk about the alpha he “mated” last night. Now that he has the time to actually think about - and subsequently regret - his rash behaviour last night, Kyungsoo kind of wishes that he didn’t let that  _asshole_ knot him. At least then he wouldn’t have had the scent of their mating lingering on him like some sort of... some sort of  _intimation_ and he wouldn’t be in this situation.

“Not  _that_ kind of space travel, Kyungsoo, I’m talking about the Star Trek or Star Wars kind of space travel. ‘ _Space, the final frontier_ ’ and all that jazz and y’know what?” Baekhyun pouts, stomping his foot like a petulant child. “Don’t change the topic!”

_Busted_.

“I wanna know all about this mysterious, hot alpha that fucked you last night,” Baekhyun wags a finger in Kyungsoo’s face, leaning in closer again, “because he clearly did a good job, judging by the state you’re in right now. So tell me, how was it? And also  _who_.”

Kyungsoo rubs a hand over his face, already feeling exhausted even though the day’s just beginning. He waves Baekhyun away.

“He was hardly mysterious, and he wasn’t that hot either,” which is a lie but Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to think of acknowledging...  _him_ as hot. That would be a blow to his own - already deflated - ego. And like accepting defeat. He can never let that asshole have an advantage over him.

“Again, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sounds exasperated (and eerily similar to Kyungsoo’s own mother when she’s chastising him,  _what the hell_?). “I know the type of men you go for; ‘ _tall, strapping, muscular men, preferably with a_ knot _, that could easily dwarf you and overpower your meek and vulnerable little self and do with you as they pleased_ ’ _._  You can’t even deny it. You told me this when you got drunk that one time at the office Christmas party, I have it recorded. Sehun has a copy too, just in case.”

Kyungsoo groans out loud, burying his face in his hands in an attempt to hide his red cheeks. Clearly he and alcohol are a chaotic fucking combination.

_Speaking of_...

Oh Sehun is an alpha too. Tall, broad-shouldered, lean and muscled and he has a  _knot_ , but Kyungsoo isn’t even attracted to him in the least. Does he think Sehun is attractive? Sure. Kyungsoo isn’t blind, of course the young alpha is attractive. But is Kyungsoo attracted  _to_ him? No. which means that Baekhyun is wrong and Kyungsoo doesn’t only go for tall, buff alphas that can manhandle him with ease or look like they could crush his skull with their bare hands. That’s a bit much even for him.

Well, as much as Kyungsoo wants to  _not_ have this conversation, he also knows that there’s definitely no escaping Baekhyun when he gets like this, all inquisitive and shit, so he may as well just tell his best friend  _something_ to sate his curiosity and get him off his back. Kyungsoo drops his hands from his face to shoot Baekhyun a withering look.

“I don’t remember much, I was drunk,” which is not a complete lie because Kyungsoo was a little drunk but not nearly enough to not know  _what_ he was doing or  _who_ he was doing it with. “The sex wasn’t that good anyways.” Big fat  _lie_. The sex was mind-blowing, but Kyungsoo would rather take a knife to the gut before admitting that to anyone, let alone himself.

“I call bullshit,” Baekhyun scoffs, pushing away from the table to pace in front of Kyungsoo’s desk as he stares him down, looking almost like he’s a cop interrogating a criminal, which Kyungsoo assumes is what he is right now, at least to Baekhyun anyways. “You have this blissed-out look about you  _and_ you can’t even sit straight. Also, I know you’re lying because you’re acting defensive, you little shit, which means that you  _do_ remember who you got down and dirty with last night but you just don’t want to share.”

“Pretty much, yes,” Kyungsoo nods, shooting Baekhyun the most fake smile he can muster as he pushes himself up in his seat with a wince, picking his cup of coffee back up from the table and bringing it to his lips. “So leave me alone and let me actually do what I come here to do; my job,” he dismisses Baekhyun, who actually looks offended now, and makes a show of checking the time on his wristwatch. “You should probably get back to work too.”

Unfortunately, it’s just as Kyungsoo says this that the door to his cabin is pushed open and Oh Sehun, proofreader by profession but also a resident pain in Kyungsoo’s neck, steps into the office.

He looks as immaculate as always; dark hair neatly styled up and away from his forehead, not even a strand out of place, navy suit ironed until there isn’t a single crease visible and shoes polished so well that Kyungsoo’s sure he could use their reflective surface as a mirror if he ever needed to. Kyungsoo would be impressed by Sehun if he didn’t know that the young alpha’s mother still did all of his laundry for him, useless overgrown baby.

Sehun shuts the door behind him gently and looks at Kyungsoo with a grin as manic as Baekhyun’s had been a few moments ago. Kyungsoo takes a sip of his coffee nervously knowing that this can’t possibly mean good news because Sehun is never not composed, especially when he’s at work.

“I can’t believe you fucked Chanyeol hyung!” Sehun exclaims excitedly, pointing a finger at Kyungsoo, his eyes disappearing into tiny crescents as he smiles wider than Kyungsoo’s ever seen him smile in almost two years of knowing him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes bug out of his head in alarm and he spits his coffee out onto the rosewood table, regrettably spraying the polished surface and also his bag.

Baekhyun’s loud “ _What the fuck_!?” cuts through the air even as Kyungsoo sputters and gasps for the second time today. He reaches for the box of tissues he keeps in the top drawer and pulls out as many as he can so that he can use them to wipe the table clean (and avoid looking at either Baekhyun or Sehun because just  _how the fuck does this little brat even know that_!?).

“YOU FUCKED PARK CHANYEOL!?” Baekhyun screeches, gesturing wildly, looking as shocked as Kyungsoo feels at the moment. “I thought you hated him! I mean you bitch about him almost every day and suddenly you what, decide that he’s fuck worthy?”

Well, looks like the cat’s out of the bag now so Kyungsoo sees no point in trying to deny anything. He does, however, at this moment wish that manslaughter wasn’t illegal.

“How the  _fuck_ do you know that?” He demands, bushy eyebrows pulled into a menacing frown as he glares at Sehun, ignoring Baekhyun who keeps flailing his arms about as if he’s having a seizure. He wipes the table down furiously, making a show of throwing the soaked tissues into the dustbin once he’s done.

“So it’s true then?” Sehun asks, eyes twinkling as he clasps his hands together. “I almost didn’t believe Hyung when he told me but  _oh boy_.”

Sehun giggles again, like a child on Christmas morning, and Kyungsoo can’t tell whether the flush on his own cheeks is due to anger or embarrassment. He wants to wring someone’s neck. Preferably Chanyeol’s because this is all his fault.  _Who knew that jerk would be the type to kiss and tell_?

“Kyungsoo, how the  _hell_ did this even happen? I thought you were at Tao’s party so where the fuck did Park Chanyeol come from?” Baekhyun looks like he’s struggling to hold himself together as he -  _finally_ \- sits down on one of the two chairs meant for visitors. Sehun rushes to take the other one, linking his fingers together and placing them on the table as he waits for Kyungsoo to share last night’s experience.

Well if he’s going to be honest with himself, Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how his luck got this bad either.

He thinks back to yesterday and wonders where he went wrong.

 

Kyungsoo’s day had started out as average and boring as any of his other workdays; he had gone into work, spent the entire day tolerating Sehun’s snarky remarks and pretending to listen to Baekhyun as he shared the latest office gossip, then rushed back home as soon as he was done with his shift and jumped into the shower to get himself cleaned up. The only difference was that it had been an old friend’s birthday yesterday and since Kyungsoo had been asked to join the celebrations, instead of staying home, cooking dinner and watching TV shows like he normally would, he had dressed up and gone out because he was a good friend like that and didn’t want to disappoint Tao (a friend that he made back in Uni that somehow managed to stay in touch with him even after all these years).

Okay so maybe that wasn’t all there was to it and maybe he’d had ulterior motives.

Considering the fact that Tao was celebrating his twenty-fourth at a nightclub, and it had been almost five months since Kyungsoo last got laid - he hadn’t even spent his last heat with anyone (and that was three months ago), which was an absolute waste because heat sex was always an experience,  _especially with an alpha_ , and if Kyungsoo was going to be miserable and horny and feverish for a week or so he’d rather it be worth his while - and he had gone there in the hopes of having a nice evening in the company of old friends, getting wasted and then maybe spending the night with an alpha between his legs, making up for the frankly disappointing dry spell he’d been on.

What he hadn’t considered (nor expected in the least), however, was that he would run into Public Enemy No. 1.  _Park Chanyeol_. The resident alpha jerk with a metaphorical stick shoved up his ass who somehow managed to charm the shit out of everyone else at the office despite being an asshole. Even Sehun and Baekhyun (those traitors, Kyungsoo’s been thinking of revoking their friendship) never seemed to have a bad word to say about him even if they constantly humoured Kyungsoo and heard him out whenever he wanted to bitch about the “worst alpha in the world”.

Another thing Kyungsoo hadn’t expected was the fact that Chanyeol would turn out to be the best friend of Tao’s boyfriend, Yifan. That had been a rather unpleasant surprise. For the both of them apparently, if the look on Chanyeol’s face was anything to go by.

But even still, unexpected  _unpleasant_ surprises aside, they had managed to keep their distance all evening and did a pretty good job of pretending that they didn’t know each other at all. It was only later in the night, when Kyungsoo was out on the dance floor doing his own thing, that Chanyeol approached him and even then it wasn’t because he was trying to hit on him or get into his too tight pants.

It was actually to scare off some other alpha jerk that refused to back the fuck away from Kyungsoo even if he had said that he wasn’t interested in doing anything with him at all – dancing included. Of course that creep had refused to back down and Kyungsoo was honestly a second away from knocking his teeth out before Chanyeol popped up from literally nowhere and wrapped a hand around Kyungsoo’s waist, tugging him closer to him as he glared the other alpha down. Kyungsoo had been too surprised to react at that moment or else he’s pretty sure he would have brushed Chanyeol off and told him something like “ _Fuck off, Park. I can take care of myself_.” and then would have proceeded to knock that other sleazy alpha the fuck out (but thinking back on it, Kyungsoo guesses that it’s a good thing Chanyeol stepped in when he had or else things would have gone to hell in a handbasket).

Chanyeol’s scent had been overwhelming, pheromones permeating the stuffy air around them and making Kyungsoo go weak in the knees. Apparently it was much too intimidating for the other alpha as well (who was significantly smaller than Chanyeol in every aspect) because he held up his hands in surrender and backed away, squeaking out an apology as he turned tail and ran, not even daring to look back at them.

Kyungsoo had been mad at Chanyeol and he would have given him a piece of his mind and told him that he could defend himself well enough but Chanyeol had looked so concerned as he let go of Kyungsoo and looked him over – presumably for any injuries – and Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to snap at him even if he wanted to. Especially not when Chanyeol had asked him if he was okay, sounding as if he was genuinely worried about Kyungsoo’s well-being.

Okay, so maybe Kyungsoo can lie to Baekhyun and say that he was drunk or he can lie to himself and say that he made a mistake and didn’t really know what he was doing but the truth is far more uncomplicated. Kyungsoo  _does_ know why he let Chanyeol fuck him and it is because of one simple fact; if he has a type of men with certain physical attributes that he finds attractive, then he also has a thing for men who tend to be chivalrous.

So yeah, Kyungsoo’s always been a huge fan of the whole ‘ _damsel in distress is saved by the knight in shining armour_ ’ trope and that would probably explain why, instead of thanking him and then going off to do his own thing, Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol if he would like to dance with him.

And things had just spiraled out of control from there on out.

It went from Chanyeol dancing a respectable distance away from him to the both of them grinding sloppily against each other without a care in the world, as if all the other stumbling drunks around them suddenly didn’t matter, didn’t exist anymore. It was Kyungsoo that eventually suggested that they go back to his place and Chanyeol had agreed – a little  _too_ eagerly now that Kyungsoo thinks about it – and stumbled behind Kyungsoo as they made their way out of the bar and to the parking lot only to realize that the both of them were drunk and it wasn’t safe for them to actually drive anywhere.

Kyungsoo doesn’t remember whose suggestion it was but instead of taking a cab back to any one of their apartments like they should’ve done, they’d somehow decided that the next best thing would be to fuck in Chanyeol’s car. Or maybe it was just because they were horny and desperately needed release that the idea of fornicating in public seemed so appealing to them.

And maybe Kyungsoo wasn’t 100% sober but he does remember the sex being on another level entirely. He remembers, the way Chanyeol had manhandled him onto his hands and knees on the backseat after stripping him naked, remembers the drag of Chanyeol’s fingers as he stretched Kyungsoo’s hole open and prepared him to take his cock. He remembers clearly Chanyeol’s drawn out moan of satisfaction once he finally pushed into Kyungsoo’s slick hole (and Kyungsoo will forever be grateful to Chanyeol for having enough presence of mind to slip a condom on before getting his dick anywhere near him –  _Sex_? Fun.  _STIs_? Not so much). He also recalls, in vivid detail, how Chanyeol pressed his face down into the leather upholstery as he fucked Kyungsoo violently from behind, balls slapping against his ass as he stretched him open on his thick cock, fucking into Kyungsoo with so much vigour that he felt like his hips would break, grip tight and bruising on his body.

But it had been good,  _so good_ , and Kyungsoo had moaned, writhed, and begged Chanyeol for more, more,  _more_ until the alpha had growled at him to shut up but had obliged nonetheless and slipped a hand around Kyungsoo’s body to grip his aching dick in a calloused palm and jerk him off in quick, rough, strokes until Kyungsoo was scratching marks into the seat, body trembling as he fell apart and made a mess of Chanyeol’s hand and the leather underneath him, staining the material with his cum.

If possible Chanyeol had only fucked him harder after that; chasing his release as he worked his hips at a frantic, erratic pace, his knot growing and stretching Kyungsoo’s rim wider and wider until it was far too swollen for Chanyeol to pull out anymore. Kyungsoo lay there drooling, oversensitive and borderline incoherent, body jolting whenever Chanyeol’s knot pressed into his prostate, and let Chanyeol fuck him as he pleased until he found his own release, knot pulsing and cock twitching as he filled up the condom.

After that, Chanyeol had sat back on the seat and had carefully lifted Kyungsoo onto his lap. He’d nuzzled against the back of his neck and mouthed against Kyungsoo’s scent glands as they both caught their breaths while they waited for Chanyeol’s knot to go down and even if Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol was – probably unintentionally - scent marking him, he didn’t stop the alpha because it felt strangely nice – after sex that intense - to have Chanyeol placing kisses on his neck and shoulders as he rubbed his wrists along Kyungsoo’s sweaty body, basically marking him as his.

Chanyeol’s knot had gone down some ten to fifteen minutes later and Kyungsoo had been too tired to drive home after that, not to mention sore (and still a little tipsy) so Chanyeol, after he had managed to wipe the both of them clean with the wet wipes he kept in his glove compartment (Kyungsoo had wanted to make a smart ass comment about that but relented, deciding that they weren’t at that level yet –  _nor would they ever be_ ), had helped Kyungsoo get dressed and had called a cab for him once he realized that he himself was still in no condition to drive. Kyungsoo doesn’t remember who paid for the cab, him or Chanyeol, but he does remember being grateful about the fact that the alpha’s chivalry didn’t just disappear after he got his dick wet.

Even so, mind-blowing, back-breaking, sex aside, Kyungsoo still woke up the next morning feeling utterly mortified at the fact that he had let  _Park Chanyeol_ , of all people, fuck him. Not just fuck him, but knot him and  _scent mark_ him as well, and no matter how good his night may have been (or how many times he found himself wishing that the alpha had knotted him more than once), Kyungsoo still regretted his impulsiveness and dreaded having to see the alpha at work from then on.

If only Kyungsoo could keep hooking up with him without having to worry about the consequences, he’s sure that his life would be that much better. Or, well, at least his sex life.

 

“Wow,” Sehun’s low amused whistle effectively snaps Kyungsoo out of his thoughts and Kyungsoo blinks once, two times, before he shoots Sehun a glare. The kid doesn’t even look bothered, he’s probably just having a good time at the expense of Kyungsoo’s suffering.

“That good, huh?” Baekhyun speaks up, smirking as he wiggles his eyebrows at Kyungsoo’s slightly dazed expression. “Did he have a big dick? A big knot? Did he eat your ass?”

“ _Baekhyun_!” Kyungsoo gasps as he shivers involuntarily, cheeks flushing red at the NSFW images his mind manages to conjure up (he fleetingly wonders what it would feel like to sit on Chanyeol’s face as the alpha tongued at his hole and ate him out agonizingly slow).

“Hyung, that’s disgusting,” Sehun turns to the beta and makes a face at him. “Why would you even want to know all that stuff? That’s personal. And not to mention awkward because I  _know_ Chanyeol hyung and I’d much rather not know what his… if he…” Sehun shudders. “ _Gross_.”

“Oh grow up, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and smacks him on the arm. “Sharing is caring.”

“Not in this case it’s not. It’s invasive.”

Kyungsoo feels no small amount of pride at hearing Sehun’s words and he gives him a fond smile; the young alpha may be a cocky brat but at least he’s sensible and respects people’s boundaries. Unlike some other people Kyungsoo knows, namely Byun Baekhyun (it's all okay though because Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun means well, most of the time).

“I just wanted to know how Kyungsoo hyung and Chanyeol hyung ran into each other, that’s all,” Sehun tells Baekhyun, eyebrows slanted in a frown. “Nothing more -  _definitely_   _nothing_   _more_  – but if Kyungsoo hyung doesn’t want to tell us that then it’s totally fine and we shouldn’t force him to share more than he’s willing to.”

“Sehun, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo gives the alpha a placating smile when he looks at him. “I mean, I don’t mind telling you guys how we, uh, ran into each other but I am  _not_ going to be sharing anything more than that.”

He gives Baekhyun a pointed look. Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest, sulking.

“Boo hoo,” he says as he slumps back in his chair with a pout. “You’re no fun.”

Sehun and Kyungsoo both roll their eyes at the same time.

“Anyways,” Kyungsoo sighs, “you guys remember Yifan, right? Tao’s new boyfriend?”

“The one he started dating, like, what? Three months ago?” Baekhyun asks. “The really tall omega with the angry-bird looking eyebrows?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Yep, that’s him. So apparently Park Chanyeol is his best friend.”

“No shit!” Baekhyun exclaims, eyes wide and Kyungsoo gives him a look as if to say ‘ _I know, right_?’.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sehun waves his hands around, making a time out gesture. “So you’re telling me that your college buddy, Tao, is dating Chanyeol hyung’s Yifan? Wow, that’s… really some coincidence.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “What do you mean by that?  _Chanyeol’s_ Yifan? Are they dating or something?”

“Yifan is dating your friend Tao,” Sehun gives him a weird look. “Besides, Yifan hyung and Chanyeol hyung are just really good friends, in the same way you and Tao are friends. And no, Baekhyun hyung,” Sehun says with an exaggerated sigh, cutting the beta off before he even has the chance to say anything. “Not all friends have to have a sexual history together. People can be close even without being  _physically_ close, okay?”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Baekhyun whines, kicking his legs out. “You people always attack me for no reason.”

Kyungsoo snorts, eyeing the cup of unfinished coffee on his table. It’s probably cold at this point, maybe he should ask Baekhyun to get him another one later.

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo says with a huff, looking back at his friends. “I didn’t know that Chanyeol was friends with Tao’s boyfriend or that he would be there. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have gone otherwise.”

“He says as if he didn’t fuck Chanyeol last night,” Baekhyun sniggers and Sehun, that traitor, snorts as well, turning to high-five Baekhyun. Now it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to sulk.

“Yes, ha-ha. Very funny. But it was an honest mistake and I was drunk, so can we move past this now? Or are you guys going to keep mocking me for sleeping with the enemy?”

“My God, hyung,” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Stop being so over dramatic. The two of you are hardly  _enemies_.”

Okay so, maybe Sehun’s right. It wasn’t even like Kyungsoo had some serious beef with Chanyeol or anything but they have been holding a grudge against each other – for a very petty reason, Kyungsoo will admit that – for almost seven months now, ever since that little accident in October last year.

 

It was a classic case of not watching where they were going and Chanyeol running into Kyungsoo and knocking his coffee onto his pristine white shirt, and well, if one of them had apologized like a decent human being then Kyungsoo’s sure that the case would have been put to rest then and there. But Kyungsoo had been in a mood, and apparently so had Chanyeol, and their  _respectful_ argument in the lobby had ended with Kyungsoo stomping off after calling Chanyeol a jerk (or some variation of that word that may not have actually been that polite or appropriate given the situation).

Chanyeol hadn’t confronted him after that and neither had Kyungsoo done anything out of sorts but they had taken to glaring at each other whenever they happened to cross ways, making their disdain know through fiery eyes and furrowed brows (especially since both of them refused to man up, accept their faults and apologize). And Kyungsoo had also taken to bitching to his friends about how rude Chanyeol was because that’s just what he did when he felt that a situation hadn’t been settled according to his satisfaction (and also because Kyungsoo literally has a very hard time letting go of even the smallest of things).

 

So yes, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol may not necessarily be “enemies” or whatever, but Kyungsoo does feel very strongly about him – negatively, of course – and the fact that he went out and slept with the man isn’t really helping his self-esteem.

“Enough about all of that,” Baekhyun makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Who cares about whether you hate the dude or whether he hates you? Chanyeol is the CA of our company. You fucked the  _CA_ of our company, you should be proud!”

“What the hell does that even have to do with anything?” Sehun’s face contorts into an expression of pure confusion even as Baekhyun beams beside him, looking almost like he wants to get up out of his seat and shake Kyungsoo’s hands or something, maybe even tell him he did a good job.

Kyungsoo feels just as lost as Sehun does because honestly,  _what_?

“Bragging rights, of course,” Baekhyun makes a ‘ _duh_ ’ gesture as he takes turns to look at the both of them. “This place is vicious; people only ever judge you based on the people you sleep with or the ones that they assume you’re sleeping with. You fuck someone that has a fancy-schmancy office with their name and title plastered on the door and suddenly people are smiling as they wish you a good morning and buying you coffee and asking if you need someone to dog-sit for you while you go to visit your mother over the weekend.”

Sehun looks amused as he raises his eyebrows. “That sounds oddly specific,” he points out. Kyungsoo nods in agreement, even if this is the first time he’s hearing about something like this. He can’t believe that people, grown adults, working 9 to 5 jobs could actually have the time to be this jobless.

“That’s because it is,” Baekhyun nods solemnly with a faraway look in his eyes. Sehun looks at Kyungsoo and brings a finger up to his head, twirling it exaggeratedly to get his point across, even as Baekhyun smacks him on his arm repeatedly once he notices.

Kyungsoo sighs heavily. He needs to cut this conversation short and kick these two out of his office before he  _accidentally_ murders one of them.

“Anyways, I absolutely do  _not_ want anyone to know that I hooked up with Park Chanyeol, bragging rights be damned. And I also absolutely do  _not_ want to talk about last night anymore. It was a mistake and it shouldn’t have happened,” Kyungsoo excuses, waving his friends away before bringing a hand up to rub at his temples as he slips his eyes shut. “So, let’s, just…  _please_ forget about it. Okay?”

 

That of course is much  _much_ easier said than done.

 

After just barely chancing upon Chanyeol every now and again, Kyungsoo suddenly seems to be seeing him almost every single day. Everywhere he goes, the alpha is somehow always already there or lands up at the same place shortly after.

It’s baffling to say the least, especially since Kyungsoo didn’t even know Chanyeol personally until their little tiff last year and even after that he hardly seemed to see him much because as opposed to Kyungsoo, who was just a lowly editor, Chanyeol was a  _Chartered Accountant_ and he worked on the 13th floor - same as the rest of the finance division and the marketing team – and only came down to the 12th floor if he had a meeting with Kim Junmyeon, aka the Big Boss, or for whatever other important CA business.

But after  _that_ night they seem to be crossing paths so often that Kyungsoo can’t help but wonder if the alpha is stalking him or keeping tabs on him (which seems highly unlikely but honestly, what else is he supposed to think?). Kyungsoo may just be over thinking things like he always does but he can’t help but feel that even fate is mocking him for his poor choices, like ‘ _hey look, loser, here’s the alpha that you claimed to hate but still banged anyways. Hope you see his ugly mug every day and regret being such a slut lol_ ’. If that actually is the case, then Kyungsoo does regret.  _Boy_ , does he regret thinking with his dick instead of his head (his  _other_ head, the one attached to his neck).

However, even if these run-ins are just mere coincidences (which is most likely  _exactly_ what they are) then they are definitely unwelcome, especially since Kyungsoo can’t seem to act like a normal human being around Chanyeol now. Before, he would shoot him a glare and stare the tall alpha down until he was out of sight, but now? Every time Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of Chanyeol, he becomes a flustered mess; he avoids looking at him and just pretends like he hasn’t even seen the alpha (he did this just yesterday when he and Chanyeol were, unfortunately, stuck riding the same elevator down to the car park), picking his nails or pretending to be busy with his phone just so he won’t have to look at Chanyeol and be reminded of exactly what he sounds like when he orgasms, or how skilled he is with his fingers, or how stupid Kyungsoo himself had been to allow Chanyeol to nuzzle against him and  _scent mark_ him while Kyungsoo was stuck on his knot.

Chanyeol, however, doesn’t seem to be facing the same predicaments as Kyungsoo and his behaviour and mannerisms remain unchanged, almost offensively so. It’s like Kyungsoo’s so inconsequential that the alpha can’t even be bothered to waste time deliberating over what happened. Chanyeol’s attitude was like ‘ _hey, I had fun last night so thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great, and I hope we can just go back to ignoring each other_ ’.

(It’s not even like Kyungsoo’s a bad lay – he  _knows_ he isn’t - so he doesn’t know what Chanyeol’s deal is, acting like he’s some sort of hot-shot playboy that gets great ass on the reg but probably is just a loser alpha that has five cats and lives in his mom’s basement.)

Realistically speaking, however, Kyungsoo is a little grateful that Chanyeol doesn’t bother him or treat him any differently than he did before. He still regards Kyungsoo with that same indifferent look whenever they cross paths; gaze intense enough to make Kyungsoo’s skin crawl and blood boil (up until about a week ago, it was with anger and irritation but as of recently, Kyungsoo feels hot under the collar every time the alpha looks at him and  _God_ , how he hates himself sometimes).

To be honest, Kyungsoo was kind of expecting Chanyeol to turn out to be one of those creepy alphas that passed lecherous comments at him and thought that it okay to dirty talk and grope him in an elevator just because Kyungsoo slept with him that one time. It actually did happen to Kyungsoo three years ago; he had slept with an alpha that he knew from work and had expected it to be a one-time thing but that asshole just kept pestering him. The last straw was the incident in the elevator where that jerk had groped him and Kyungsoo had given him a black eye in return, after which Kyungsoo had marched straight to HR and had made sure that that sorry excuse of a man had gotten fired.

Chanyeol, to his credit, hadn’t even so much as looked at him weirdly and it was bothering the shit out of Kyungsoo because this is definitely not what he expected. Kyungsoo was at least 70% positive that Chanyeol would turn out to be the jackass that Kyungsoo thought he was but instead, Chanyeol was doing a stellar job of pretending like he didn’t fuck Kyungsoo’s brains out in the back seat of his stupidly huge car.

Chanyeol was actually doing a good job of pretending like he didn’t know Kyungsoo at all to be very honest.

 

“Earth to Kyungsoo. Come in, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says in a monotonous voice as he waves his hands in front of Kyungsoo’s face, breaking him out of his trance. “Wow, you were literally  _gone_. What’s got you so worried babe?”

Kyungsoo sighs heavily, shaking his head as he picks at his lunch half-heartedly. “It’s nothing.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, taking a bite out of his sandwich and chewing noisily. Kyungsoo gives him a look of disgust.  _Heathen_.

“I’m not blind, Soo. You’re literally sulking right now,” Baekhyun points out, thankfully  _after_ he swallows his mouthful of food. “And I’ve known you for four years now so don’t think I can’t tell when something’s wrong with you.”

Baekhyun blows Kyungsoo an obnoxious kiss, winking exaggeratedly at him. “Tell your Baekhyun Oppa what’s bothering you and he’ll help.”

“First of all, never refer to yourself as my  _Oppa_ ever again,” Kyungsoo glares. “Second of all, don’t refer to yourself in third person. Only psychos do that.”

“Done and done,” Baekhyun laughs loudly, causing a few people to turn around and look at them. Kyungsoo glares at them all until they go back to minding their own business, nosy asses that they are. This is exactly why he loathes eating in the lunchroom; too many people have their ears flapping, just waiting to pick up on something that they can gossip about later. But Baekhyun and Sehun like eating here for some weird reason and Kyungsoo hates eating alone in his tiny little cabin so he just tags along.

Baekhyun finishes up his sandwich in a hurry, wipes his mouth and hands clean on a tissue, rushes to throw his waste into the trashcan and rushes again to make it back to their table, but not before he gets himself a glass of water from the dispenser.

Kyungsoo gives him a questioning look but Baekhyun looks serious as he stares at him.

“Alright, now tell me what’s wrong,” he drums his fingers against the table, a nervous tic. “I hope you’re not mad that I went back to visit my family on my birthday. I know you and Sehun wanted to do something special for me so I’m sorry I had to le-”

“Baekhyunnie, no. Stop,” Kyungsoo rushes to cut him off before he can apologize  _again_ for spending time with his family. He really didn’t mind that Baekhyun took two days off of work and went home because honestly, how could he begrudge the beta for spending time with his family when he barely saw them throughout the year? And it’s not like the three of them didn’t go out for drinks and dinner once Baekhyun returned. “I understand, about your family I mean. Sehunnie does too. I’m just- fretting over something insignificant, that’s all. You know how I am.”

“Of course I do,” Baekhyun smiles at him. “Which is why I also know that what’s bothering you isn’t insignificant.”

Baekhyun shrugs as he traces his fingers along the table, lowering his gaze as he speaks. “I know that I annoy you a whole lot and tease the shit outta you every chance I get but that doesn’t mean I don’t genuinely care for you, Kyungsoo,” He looks up at him again, eyes wide and innocent, lips pursed, and Kyungsoo hates him because he knows what Baekhyun is doing and damn him, it’s working. “So I understand if you don’t feel like sharing your problems with me because you don’t like me very much, but I would still like to help you.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Baekhyun as rests his elbows on the table. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Is it working though?” Baekhyun’s lips twitch as he tries to hold back a smile.

“You know it is,  _asshole_ ,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he can feel his own lips curving upwards. Baekhyun always manages to guilt trip Kyungsoo into doing whatever he wants and Kyungsoo always falls for it. There’s just  _something_ about his puppy dog like expression that tugs at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings.

“Good, now tell me what’s bothering you, Kyunja.”

“It’s really not a big deal but…” Kyungsoo sighs, smile falling, and he chews on his bottom lip as he looks around, choosing his words. He shrugs, picking up his fork so that he can go back to poking at his pasta salad just to keep his hands busy. He considers lying to Baekhyun and telling him that he’s been feeling sick or whatever but in the end he decides to just tell him the truth because Kyungsoo actually needs a second opinion. He needs someone to tell him that he’s just overthinking things as usual.

“I just, feel weird, seeing Park around after knowing that we...” he lowers his voice, making vague gestures with his hand, “…you know...”

“You fucked,” Baekhyun, as  _eloquent_ as always, finishes his sentence for him, rolling his eyes when Kyungsoo flushes. “Why exactly do you feel weird though? He hasn’t tried anything out of sorts has he? I mean, he looks harmless enough but who knows? He could just as easily turn out to be one of those sleazy alphas. If that’s the case then you should go to HR again, get his ass fired, CA or not.”

“What?  _No_!” Kyungsoo frowns, feeling strangely offended on Chanyeol’s behalf. “He hasn’t done anything at all, it’s just...” he trails off, not knowing exactly how to explain himself without sounding stupid.

“I just-” he makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, kicking his legs out and accidentally kicking Baekhyun in the shin. He mumbles an apology as the beta cusses, reaching a hand under the table to rub at his shin. “I thought he would turn out to be a certain kind of person and he’s not…? And that’s making me, like, uneasy for some reason?”

“What kind of person did you expect him to be exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo shrugs again, pushing his half-eaten lunch towards Baekhyun when he asks for it because it’s not like he’s going to eat it anyways. “I mean, I expected him to be a typical alpha, you know? With all the derogatory comments and greasy looks and unwanted advances but he’s like… the same as before. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers what happened that night.”

Well, Kyungsoo’s pretty sure that Chanyeol does remember that night. They weren’t  _that_ drunk, Chanyeol even had the presence of mind to call Kyungsoo a cab after they fucked. So yep, he did remember but he was just acting like he didn’t and was avoiding Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hums as he chews, looking thoughtful. “So, correct me if I’m wrong but what you’re saying is that you expected Chanyeol to be a lecher but now that he’s not, you’re mad...? Because he’s nice? Is that it?”

“Well, it’s not just that,” Kyungsoo huffs, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “I had expectations for the man, okay? And he’s somehow just…”

“He’s somehow just surpassing all your expectations,” Baekhyun finishes his sentence for him, giving Kyungsoo a look. “I hate to break it to you, SooSoo, but you set the bar pretty low. Not to mention that Sehunnie and I kept telling you,  _constantly_ , that Chanyeol’s actually a really great dude but you refused to listen because you were still hung up on that petty little lover’s quarrel you had with him last year. So really, it’s no surprise to anyone but  _you_ that Chanyeol is  _decent_.”

“Yeah but that’s the thing,” Kyungsoo grumbles, eyebrows furrowing. “I thought he was gonna act a certain way and now that he’s not I’m, like, thrown for a loop, like ‘ _oh shit I expected butter but I got some cheese instead so what do I do now?_ ’. And he’s also ignoring me, pretending like nothing happened between us, like I don’t exist, and that’s bothering me as well.”

“Oh, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sighs, a fond smile on his face as he considers him. “You didn’t want Chanyeol to pay you any unnecessary attention but now that he’s actually not paying you any attention, you’re upset. I really don’t understand the way your mind works sometimes.”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms over his chest as he sulks. He himself doesn’t understand the way his own mind works sometimes.

“Hey,” Baekhyun calls out to him, snapping his fingers to get Kyungsoo’s attention. “Stop pouting, you big baby. I have a suggestion that’s bound to make you feel better.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Oh don’t look so doubtful,” Baekhyun laughs as he leans his elbow on the table. “You’re angry because Chanyeol’s ignoring you, correct?”

He’s not really angry, but. “Yes,” Kyungsoo answers, a little confused.

“And now that he hasn’t tried anything weird with you like you thought he would, do you accept that he’s actually somewhat okay and that he’s not as bad as you made him out to be?”

“Maybe…” he shrugs, not really sure what Baekhyun is getting at.

“I’ll take that,” Baekhyun smiles widely, “it’s better than a no. So now that we’ve established these two very important facts, my suggestion is a simple one; go talk to Park Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo blanches, heart thudding nervously in his chest at the thought of even approaching the alpha. “Are you crazy?” he hisses at Baekhyun, leaning forward menacingly even as the beta leans away. “I’m never going to do that!”

“Why not?” Baekhyun asks as he stares at Kyungsoo defiantly.

“What do you mean,  _why not_?” Kyungsoo leans away again, shoulders shrinking as he squeezes his hands together over his lap, ears burning. “It’s  _embarrassing_!”

“Exactly!” Baekhyun slams his hands down on the table, making an unnecessary racket. Thankfully, there’s no one in the lunchroom now apart from the two of them and some guy who’s too busy laughing as he watches some video or another on his phone to be paying any attention to them. Kyungsoo still glares at Baekhyun nonetheless.

“If you’re embarrassed,” Baekhyun continues, unperturbed by Kyungsoo’s angry look, “then who's to say that Chanyeol isn’t embarrassed too?”

Kyungsoo blinks slowly at Baekhyun, taking a while to let the implication of his words sink in.

That, is actually really sound logic, now that Kyungsoo thinks about it. What Baekhyun’s implying is that Chanyeol isn’t avoiding him (it’s not like they were really buddy-buddy in the first place anyways) but he just doesn’t know how to act around Kyungsoo now, much in the same way that Kyungsoo’s been finding it so hard to keep his cool around the alpha. Huh. Kyungsoo didn’t even consider that Chanyeol could be just as flustered as he was, he just jumped directly to the worst possible conclusion like he always does.

“Well, when you put it like  _that_ …” he mumbles, pursing his lips. Baekhyun groans in annoyance and throws his head back, curls flopping all over the place, pale blue shirt stretching tight over his chest, buttons straining.

“ _That_ is exactly what it is!” he insists. “If you clearly can’t get a hold of yourself around him, then it’s probably the same for him too. It’s always an awkward experience; sleeping with someone you work with.”

Kyungsoo nods solemnly in agreement; he’s had his own fair share of “awkward” experiences after all. But despite everything, Baekhyun’s words do put him at ease, even if he’s still confused as to why the thought of Chanyeol not wanting anything to do with him bothered him so much (but that’s something for him to figure out on his own). Maybe he should start taking his friends’ advice and listen to them when they told him to stop over-thinking and over-complicating things. That’s never good for him anyways, all it does is stress him out and put him in a bad mood (old habits die hard though, so maybe Kyungsoo isn’t going to stop being…  _Kyungsoo_ any time soon).

“Anyways,” Baekhyun waves a hand dismissively as he goes back to finish the remainder of Kyungsoo’s lunch. “Before you get all whiny and mopey again about your alpha not blowing you kisses whenever he sees you, just remember that if  _you_ can’t muster up the courage to approach him then maybe he doesn’t have the balls to approach you too.”

Kyungsoo frowns when Baekhyun refers to Chanyeol as his alpha but he doesn’t rush to correct him either, figuring that it’s not a significant detail to fuss over.

“What I’m saying is; don’t resent someone for doing something that you yourself are doing,” he makes a face as he chews, pointing at Kyungsoo. “Or in this case it’s more like don’t be mad at Chanyeol for avoiding you when you’re busy avoiding him too. It’s hypocritical. You get my point, yeah?”

Kyungsoo nods, making a face again as Baekhyun chews loudly but Baekhyun pays him no mind. Kyungsoo smiles at him when he isn’t looking.

He really envies him, admires him even. The beta may be a jokester and can act really obnoxious and loud and like he has a problem taking anything seriously most of the time but he’s also really intuitive and wise, fair in his way of thinking. Baekhyun’s also extremely blunt but that’s what Kyungsoo likes about him; no bullshit, no beating around the bush to spare your feelings, he just calls it as he sees it.

He’s glad that he has a friend like Baekhyun to talk some sense into him sometimes even if he does enjoy teasing Kyungsoo a whole lot.

 

Kyungsoo mulls over Baekhyun’s words over the weekend and, surprising even himself, Kyungsoo does end up taking his advice.

As in, he doesn’t get all “whiny and mopey” every time Chanyeol doesn’t smile at him whenever the pass each other in the hallways (it’s not like he ever did that before as well, so). He even manages to snort involuntarily when he thinks about Chanyeol “blowing him kisses” – thanks to Baekhyun – and ends up looking like a fucking crackhead, laughing to himself.

Life goes on, Kyungsoo gets used to ignoring the way his heart does weird things when he sees Chanyeol stalking the hallways looking like some kind of model, and the days pass by relatively smoothly without much drama (apart from all the gossip that Baekhyun regularly shares with him so that he can stay updated).

But of course, it’s just as things are settling down and Kyungsoo’s kind of made his peace with what happened almost two weeks ago that fate decides to screw with him again.

It’s on Thursday after work where Kyungsoo has the misfortune - for the second time - to be stuck in the same elevator with Park Chanyeol. Alone.

The atmosphere is as awkward as expected and Kyungsoo stands near the back, pretending to be busy looking over something on his phone, almost as if he can’t see Chanyeol sneaking glances at him out of the corner of his eyes. He can feel his cheeks burning as his heart thuds in his chest, mind wandering off to places it shouldn’t be wandering off to especially now that he’s in close quarters with the alpha that’s been plaguing his thoughts ever since that night. He just hopes that Chanyeol doesn’t suddenly try to strike up a conversation with him because Kyungsoo’s not sure if he’s ready for that yet and definitely not today because he’s been nursing a migraine since the afternoon. He just wants to go home and go to sleep.

It feels like forever until the elevator stops on the 4th floor and Chanyeol steps off, his steps echoing down the almost empty car park as he goes. Kyungsoo feels no small amount of relief when the doors slide shut and the elevator starts moving again with a jerk, taking him down to the ground floor. He sighs and slumps his shoulders, thanking his luck because he dropped his car off for servicing just earlier in the day. Maybe there is a God after all and maybe she does actually love Kyungsoo.

Or… maybe she doesn’t actually love him and just likes having a laugh at his expense instead.

It’s as if whatever entity is there up above loves smacking him in the face with a ‘ _bitch you thought_ ’ moment because it’s just as he’s walking over to the bus stop swinging his bag as he goes, minding his own business and glaring at all the other pedestrians, that a very familiar looking  _huge_ silver car pulls up beside him.

Kyungsoo halts in his steps out of force of habit but when his malfunctioning brain actually catches up with the rest of his body he almost channels his inner Usain Bolt and sprints the hell outta there. The only things actually stopping him are a) his migraine and b) his own limbs that suddenly feel like lead and refuse to move for whatever weird reason.

He turns to look at Chanyeol with wide, unblinking eyes. The alpha gives him a weak, hesitant smile as he leans his head out the driver’s side window and waves a hand at him.

“Hey,” he says, oh-so-casually, his deep voice doing unpleasant things to Kyungsoo’s insides. Kyungsoo swallows thickly.

“Um. Hi,” he says, wincing when his voice cracks. He would like to blame it on his headache but he knows that it’s because he’s actually freaking out on the inside because  _what the actual fuck_?  _Chanyeol is fucking here talking to him after two weeks of pretending like he didn’t know Kyungsoo_!?  _Why now_?  _Why so sudden_?  _What does he want and why does he look so fucking good_!?  _Aaaaaaaa_!

“‘Wassup?” he asks, faux casual, and feels a surge of Instant Regret™. Kyungsoo cringes internally because what the hell is he doing, trying to sound like a  _dudebro_?

“Uh, nothing really,” Chanyeol gives him an awkward smile, eyes darting around nervously before they land back on Kyungsoo. “I just, I saw you walking and I was wondering why because you know, you have a car and… yeah. I just thought I’d ask, especially because you don’t look too hot. Uh, I-I mean  _well_ , you don’t look too well. Because you do look hot. Well,  _shit_. Ha ha. Maybe, um, I shouldn’t have said that, even if it is true…uh…”

Kyungsoo’s eyes go even wider if possible and he raises his eyebrows, somehow managing to stay calm even if he feels like he’s dying on the inside. Chanyeol on the other hand, squeezes his eyes shut, jaws working as he visibly grits his teeth, his face blushing a furious shade of red that probably rivals the one currently staining Kyungsoo’s own cheeks. Kyungsoo barely holds himself back from cooing. Just barely. He does wonder though, how Chanyeol can tell he’s sick. Even Baekhyun didn’t notice anything and he spends basically all day glued to his side.

“No, um, it’s fine,” he mumbles, deciding to put the obviously embarrassed alpha out of his misery even if it is entertaining to watch him visibly beat himself up over his little slip up, knuckles turning white on the steering wheel from how hard he’s gripping it. “I dropped my car off for servicing this morning and I won’t get it back ‘til Sunday so, yeah, I’m gonna be taking the bus home. And I, uh, I do have a migraine but it’s not that bad, so there’s like, no need to, uh, worry or anything.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol perks up, eyes sparkling as he looks at Kyungsoo. “I could drop you home, if you’d like? You actually shouldn’t take the bus, it’ll probably only worsen your headache.”

Kyungsoo blinks slowly, fingers curling tight around the handle of his bag as he screams into the void – on the inside of course because he can’t really react on the outside unless he wants Chanyeol to think he’s loony.

Said man is currently looking at him with a hopeful smile on his flushed face, and Kyungsoo honestly,  _really_ , wants to decline because it can’t possibly be a good idea for him to be in the same car as Chanyeol -  _the same car that they fucked in not even two weeks prior_ – but he also doesn’t want to refuse the alpha’s offer, especially when he sounds so genuinely concerned about Kyungsoo.

“Oh, no. That’s okay,” Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol what he hopes is a polite smile (and not one that makes him look like he’s constipated). “I don’t want to bother you. I could just take the bus home, it’s really no big deal.”

“Oh it wouldn’t be a bother at all,” Chanyeol smiles - a real smile, one that makes his cheek dimple and his eyes crinkle at the corners – and Kyungsoo’s resolve melts away like cotton candy in water.  _Damn_!  _Since when did he become this weak_?

“Please. I insist,” Chanyeol adds with a slight tilt of his head, dark hair falling over his forehead like some fucking Disney prince or whatever and Kyungsoo almost brings a hand up to clutch at his chest, his heart hammering against his rib-cage so hard it hurts. Well, if the alpha  _insists_ then who is Kyungsoo to refuse? And he also really doesn’t want to take the bus because Chanyeol is right; it  _will_ only worsen his headache. Not to mention that Kyungsoo hates taking any form of public transport during rush hour when people tend to turn into hooligans with no regards for personal space whatsoever.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo smiles, biting on his lower lip out of habit. Chanyeol blinks and looks away before looking back again, smiling wider than Kyungsoo’s ever seen him smile. It’s almost blinding. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it!” Chanyeol practically yells, gesturing for Kyungsoo to walk over to the passenger side. Kyungsoo smiles again, walking round the front of the car on shaky legs. He opens the door and gets inside, slamming the door shut behind him a little harder than intended. Chanyeol however, doesn’t seem to mind and he waits for Kyungsoo to put on his seat-belt and settle in comfortably with his bag on his lap before he pulls up onto the main road.

Kyungsoo had no way of knowing that Chanyeol had wiped off his scent blocker before but now that he’s in his car, the alpha’s scent hits him full force.

He inhales deeply and then exhales noisily, the pheromones surrounding him as overwhelming as that night at the club. It isn’t unpleasant, quite the contrary in fact because if there was one thing Kyungsoo noticed the last time they were  _together_ , it was that Chanyeol’s alpha scent complimented Kyungsoo’s own omega scent almost perfectly, which was odd but not exactly unwelcome. Kyungsoo absolutely hated how strong and offensive some alphas’ scents could get but Chanyeol’s was definitely attractive to Kyungsoo. Strong and overwhelming but in a  _very_ good way. He inhales and exhales again, almost unconsciously, as his eyes flutter shut in bliss.

Chanyeol, however, seems to take this as a bad sign.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he looks at Kyungsoo briefly before looking back at the road, eyebrows pulled together in a frown. “I should’ve told you that I wasn’t wearing my blocker anymore. It’s just that I don’t like wearing it all the time for, uh, psychological reasons. I get paranoid when I can’t get my own scent, makes me feel like I’m not myself or something. But, uh, if it’s making you uncomfortable I could just cover up again.”

He reaches out for the glove compartment presumably to get his scent blocking perfume out, one hand gripping the steering wheel firmly, but Kyungsoo stops him before he can get there.

“It’s okay, Chanyeol,” he gives the alpha what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “I don’t really mind.”

What he actually wants to say is that he doesn’t really want Chanyeol to cover up his scent with that godawful blocker because it’s actually soothing Kyungsoo’s headache somehow, but that sounds very weird and Kyungsoo’s certain that if he actually said that out loud it would make everything more awkward than it already is.

“You sure?” Chanyeol asks, hand still outstretched as he keeps shooting concerned glances at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiles (without realizing that it comes off fonder than intended) and nods, relaxing into the seat with a content sigh. No one's ever been this genuinely concerned for Kyungsoo's well-being, especially not a one-night stand. It's a nice feeling.

“I’m sure,” Kyungsoo assures, staring at the passing traffic. “I myself don’t like the scent blockers very much. It feels unnatural to have to block your scent but too bad it’s a requirement for the workplace.”

Chanyeol chuckles and nods in agreement, looking relieved as he brings his hand back to grip at the steering wheel and Kyungsoo’s eyes unconsciously follow his movement, gaze fixed on the tattoos on Chanyeol’s forearms (clearly visible because of how the alpha has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows) and the way his muscles shift under his skin.

Kyungsoo swallows and looks away, his mouth going dry. He involuntarily wonders what it would feel like to trace the ink on Chanyeol’s skin with his teeth and tongue as the alpha bounced him on his cock. He wonders if Chanyeol would be into that sort of thing, if he would pull over and let Kyungsoo climb onto his lap so that he cou-

Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek and digs his nails into his palm to distract himself from his inappropriate thoughts.  _God_ , he feels so embarrassed; Chanyeol is here being a decent person, driving Kyungsoo home because he somehow noticed that he was feeling under the weather, and Kyungsoo’s sitting in the passenger seat acting like a hoe thirsting after him.

He looks out of the window, feeling the sharp contrast of the cold air from the air conditioner as it blows against his heated cheeks.

Despite his efforts to stop his mind from wondering, Kyungsoo’s thoughts go back to  _that_   _night_  almost against his own wishes. He had let Chanyeol fuck him in the backseat of this very car, had let Chanyeol knot him in the backseat of this very car. He had spilled his cum onto the leather upholstery of this very car and he suddenly wonders, with no small amount of shame, what Chanyeol must think of him now, after he had to wipe the seats down to get rid of Kyungsoo’s…  _bodily fluids_. It’s mortifying to think of all that happened, especially since Chanyeol doesn’t seem bothered at all, whistling some tune or another as he drives them to Kyungsoo’s apartment – one that he knows the address to because he called a cab for Kyungsoo that night when he was too fucked out to do it himself.

Kyungsoo shifts in his seat feeling the telltale warmth stirring in the pit of his stomach as he recalls what it felt like to have Chanyeol fucking into him with forceful thrusts as he held him in place. He can almost feel the ghost of Chanyeol’s bruising grip on his hips, the wet warmth of his mouth against his own, the sloppy drag of his tongue against his sweaty skin and the sting of his bites as he left marks on Kyungsoo’s body that would take  _days_ to fade.

Kyungsoo stares aimlessly at the buildings that pass by, tapping his foot against the carpeted flooring of Chanyeol’s car as he tries his best to distract himself from his rated thoughts before he has an unfortunate little  _accident_. He thinks of the joke Baekhyun told him in the morning, about how Sehun had looked offended when they’d teased him about his “imaginary” boyfriend again - the one he always spoke of but had yet to introduce Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to. He ends up thinking about the manuscript sitting in his bag that he has to get started on and somehow it’s  _that_  that effectively manages to keep his mind occupied. So much so that he almost doesn’t hear Chanyeol when he speaks up suddenly.  _Almost_.

“Are you avoiding or, like, ignoring me or something?” Chanyeol asks softly, tentative, an almost imperceptible frown on his face. They're still a few ways away from Kyungsoo's apartment in Apgujeong (conveniently also the same neighborhood Chanyeol lives in, if Sehun is to be believed), stuck in rush hour traffic that won't be clearing up in the next few seconds so having a conversation seems inevitable really.

It's just the topic of conversation that has Kyungsoo stumped.

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol slowly, expression blank, but he's panicking on the inside because  _of course_  he’s been avoiding Chanyeol. They didn’t even talk before, pretty much loathed each other even if it was for a very petty and stupid reason, so he doesn’t see how or why it matters so much to Chanyeol that Kyungsoo’s suddenly stopped glaring at him on a regular basis.

Unless, of course, Chanyeol thinks that they’re somehow buddies now that they fucked  _once_ and that they should force smiles at the other and make small talk about the weather, all that kind of stuff. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s ready to be so chummy with an alpha he fucked (and who he previously claimed to hate) because that wouldn’t end well. He’s learnt his lesson from the last time that happened and he's all the wiser for it.

Chanyeol’s frown deepens at Kyungsoo’s prolonged silence and he worries over the look on Kyungsoo's face, his plump lips pursing into a pout.

“Did I do something wrong?” He taps his fingers against the steering wheel and tilts his head to one side, looking and sounding distressed. "Did I maybe offend you somehow?"

Kyungsoo hates that stupid, pitiful look on Chanyeol's face because why the hell does he look like he’s the victim and that Kyungsoo is the asshole who wronged him? How was Kyungsoo supposed to know that they were automatically friends now that they fucked? Was that even a thing, like, a universally accepted fact that only he wasn't privy to?

Maybe Chanyeol didn't exactly offend him or do anything wrong but that's just it. He didn't do  _anything_ at all. He's pretty sure that if the alpha was so upset about Kyungsoo "ignoring" him then he could've just spoken to him about it instead of ignoring him too.

Kyungsoo sighs softly, resigning himself to this conversation.

“I'm not–" he bites his tongue before he says "I'm not ignoring you" because he doesn't want Chanyeol to call him out; he was in fact avoiding him. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and tries again.

"You didn't do anything wrong,"  _apart from blowing my back out in your_   _car_ , Kyungsoo thinks dryly. He nibbles on his bottom lip as he stares straight ahead, glaring at the red traffic light that refuses to turn green. He wonders if he can be honest with Chanyeol or if he should just tell him what he wants to hear. The alpha seems like someone who would appreciate the truth and, well, if he turned out to be a little bitch about it then Kyungsoo could always sic Baekhyun and Sehun (and a few other people) on him.

"Look," he mumbles, "I think it’s best for the both of us if we forget about what happened that night on Tao’s birthday.”  _Kinda hard to do when they’re literally sitting in the same car they fucked in._ “That… shouldn’t have happened, it was a mistake, okay? So we should just, move on from it.”

Chanyeol scowls, pheromones growing stronger, and even though they aren’t mated Kyungsoo can tell by the sudden change in his scent that the alpha is upset. Kyungsoo sinks lower into the seat unconsciously, the throbbing in his head making itself known again. He feels so tired.

“You didn’t seem to think it was a mistake back then,” Chanyeol counters, grip loose on the steering wheel, voice soft, almost petulant. Kyungsoo flushes at the reminder, the way he’d begged Chanyeol for his knot.

“Well I didn’t know any better!” he defends, hissing at the sulking alpha. “I was drunk, I had absolutely no idea what was happening. You can rest assured that we wouldn’t have even made it to second base if I was sober.”

Chanyeol flinches, almost as if Kyungsoo struck him physically. He leans as far away from Kyungsoo as possible, grip turning white-knuckled on the steering wheel. His eyes grow wide, he looks horrified, and Kyungsoo wonders what the fuck happened to him now.

_God, maybe he should’ve just taken the bus instead._

“I-I thought... you,” Chanyeol stammers, face pale as he stares at Kyungsoo. “I didn’t know. I thought you knew what was happening... what we were doing... you asked me to take you home and then... you said you weren’t drunk. I didn’t know. Oh my god. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t... I thought-”

Kyungsoo’s entirely too confused at the alpha’s reaction, especially since he looks like he’s having a panic attack, his breath coming out in harsh pants, hands trembling as he lets go of the steering wheel to run them through his hair. Kyungsoo takes a moment to himself to go over the alpha’s words in his head before he realizes why Chanyeol, a grown ass man, is looking like he’s about burst into tears.

Chanyeol thinks he took advantage of Kyungsoo; that he fucked him without his consent.

Now, Kyungsoo may be an asshole and he may be mad (mostly at himself for falling so easily into Chanyeol’s bed - or the backseat of his car in this case) but as embarrassed as he is about that night and wishes it didn’t happen, he also doesn’t want Chanyeol thinking that he violated him or something because that is not true. And Chanyeol doesn’t deserve to think or feel that way, especially since he’s been nothing but respectful to Kyungsoo and only approached him today out of concern for his well-being (and also because Kyungsoo did, in fact, consent to everything). Kyungsoo’s been the one that’s over-reacting and over-thinking things as he always does and as much as he likes to pretend he’s an asshole, he isn’t that heartless to actually let Chanyeol fall apart here - sitting behind the wheel, stuck in rush hour traffic - as he beats himself up over something that isn’t even true.

Kyungsoo wonders if this is what Baekhyun means when he says that he’ll never understand how Kyungsoo became an editor when he’s so shit with words and articulating himself clearly.

“Chanyeol. Hey,” Kyungsoo tries to get the alpha’s attention, waving a hand in front of his glassy eyes.

Chanyeol looks pitiful as he turns his rueful gaze on Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. What happened was my fault, I shouldn't hav-”

“Hey, no,” Kyungsoo sighs, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment. He really wishes that he’d taken the bus home instead; what a nuisance to have such a serious conversation when he feels like someone’s smacking a hammer against his skull.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he assures Chanyeol. “I knew what was happening, I even wanted it to happen at that time. I just- It’s been embarrassing for me to accept that… I… s-slept with you. Especially when we hate each other and all.”

Chanyeol sniffs, eyes wide, hair wild, cheeks and nose ruddy, but then Kyungsoo’s words sink in and his shoulders relax a little before he tenses up again.

“Wait… you  _hate_ me?” He looks perplexed, tilting his head to one side in confusion as if this is somehow news to him. Kyungsoo feels entirely out of depth because isn’t that what they’ve been doing since last year;  _hating each other_?

“Um,” he blinks, swallows. “You don’t?” He asks stupidly.

“No!” Chanyeol shakes his head furiously. “Of course not! Why would I hate you? We didn’t even  _know_ each other personally until...” he makes a vague gesture with his hand, ears red, “…  _you know_.”

_Until we fucked,_ Kyungsoo thinks dryly,  _yes, I know_.

But if Chanyeol doesn’t “hate” him then what Kyungsoo doesn’t understand is why the hell they’ve been shooting daggers at each other for the last seven months.

“So, you actually hate me?” Chanyeol asks, looking amused. “Is it because of the coffee incident. Sehunnie told me that you hated me for that but I didn’t think that he was being serious because it seemed so insignificant.”

Kyungsoo is still a little out of it, he has no idea what’s going on exactly. Just why the hell did he spend so much time and energy “hating” on Chanyeol when he could have been doing something better instead?

“Uh, what did Sehun tell you exactly?” because if there’s one thing that Kyungsoo knows, it’s that Oh Sehun is a little shit™.

“Oh, just th-” the sudden blaring of horns startles the both of them and Chanyeol jumps in his seat, starting up the car almost on instinct and moving forward.  _Finally_! Kyungsoo just wants to get home already so he can sleep his headache away.

There’s silence for a little while before Chanyeol speaks again.

“As I was saying,” he starts, keeping his eyes fixed on the road but with a hint of smile on his lips. “Sehun told me that you  _hated_ me because I spilt coffee on you that one time and ruined your shirt but, like, that kid always says the most stupid shit with that deadpan expression of his so I rarely take him seriously, if ever.”

“But I’ve been glaring at you ever since that happened,” Kyungsoo points out, suddenly mad that Chanyeol let Kyungsoo hate him when that hate was one-sided. It feels a lot like betrayal. “And you kept glaring at me too!”

“Oh, was that you actually  _glaring_?” Chanyeol has the gall to laugh and Kyungsoo feels embarrassed. He's an  _idiot_. “Sehun told me that you glare at everyone but it’s only because you can’t see properly thanks to your astigmatism. I didn’t know I was special.”

He turns and winks at him and Kyungsoo swings his arm out on reflex, smacking the alpha on his shoulder. Chanyeol jerks away from him with another one of his loud laughs and Kyungsoo curses him under his breath, feeling himself blush all the way down to his toes.

“I thought we had like a mutual grudge or something!” Kyungsoo whines, hiding his red face behind his hands. Chanyeol can’t seem to stop laughing and Kyungsoo just hopes that they don’t crash because that would be unfortunate. He's saving up his leave for Chuseok (and also for his heat that's due in two months).

“A  _mutual grudge_? Over some spilt coffee?” Chanyeol wheezes, and Kyungsoo gives him a withering look. “Kyungsoo, I’m sorry, but are you five?”

“Hey, stop it!” Kyungsoo raises his hand again, lips twitching when Chanyeol flinches away from him, cheeks flushed from laughing so hard. He’s cute. Maybe more than cute, Kyungsoo doesn’t know what exactly but Chanyeol is…  _something_. Something good, something positive, that’s for sure.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says, wiping the tears away from his eyes with one hand. He turns to smile at Kyungsoo, the emotion behind it making Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat or two. “I’ll stop teasing you. I promise.”

“You better,” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the alpha, his fist still raised threateningly. “And you didn’t explain why  _you_ kept giving me the stink eye as well.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I wasn’t. It’s just- I’ve been told that I have a ‘ _resting bitch-face_ ’,” he explains. “So I come off as intimidating, even if I don’t really mean to.”

Kyungsoo hums, staring at Chanyeol’s side profile as he drives. He smiles to himself, eyes landing on the alpha’s pointed ears.  _Cute_.

“And besides,” Chanyeol says, breaking Kyungsoo’s reverie. “I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, even if his insides suddenly feel like they’re performing acrobatics. “Why is that?”

Chanyeol blinks and his eyes go wide. He clearly wasn’t expecting that question. Or maybe he didn’t mean to say what he said, out loud. Either way, Kyungsoo thinks the alpha looks adorable when he’s flustered.

“I-I mean, uh,” he stutters, keeping his eyes studiously fixed on the road, his ears turning an obvious shade of red. “I-I just- from what Sehunnie tells me about you. You seem like a nice person. So. Yeah, uh, I couldn’t hate you based on that?”

Kyungsoo sniggers. “Are you telling me or are you asking me?”

Chanyeol blinks rapidly, jerking his knee. “Uh, telling you. I’m telling you. Sehunnie really respects you and likes you a lot. He always has nice things to say about you and I trust his judgement in people even if he may be a brat, so, yeah. I couldn’t hate you.”

Chanyeol’s serious when he says this, turning to give Kyungsoo a brief but meaningful look before he turns away again. Kyungsoo feels entirely too warm all of a sudden.

“Do you always listen to what Sehun has to say about me?” He asks softly, biting his lower lip.

Chanyeol hums, chuckling softly. “Sure. He loves telling me and J- uh, our… friends, about you so yeah. He talks a lot about Baekhyun as well. Cool guy by the way, that Byun Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “Oh, so he’s cool and I’m not, huh?”

Chanyeol laughs, surprised, but the sound is still pleasant and Kyungsoo feels his eyes getting heavy (he does vaguely wonder how they managed to go from being awkward to teasing each other like buddy ol’ pals so suddenly, it should be a little disconcerting but it feels natural so he decides that he doesn’t really care anyways).

Kyungsoo’s headache has dulled slightly but his head still feels heavy and it’s making him drowsy. Not to mention that the setting sun and the slowly darkening sky are sort of setting up that nap time ambience for him.

“Of course you are,” Chanyeol turns to give him another one of his wide, dimpled smiles when he notices him dozing off. “Shit, I forgot you have a migraine. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo slurs, waving Chanyeol’s apology away. Chanyeol’s gaze softens as he considers him, smile turning more gentle and fond. Kyungsoo’s too out of it to actually notice, though.

“Get some sleep,” Chanyeol tells him. “I’ll wake you up once we reach your apartment.”

Kyungsoo wants to argue, feels like it makes no sense for him to fall asleep when his apartment is barely a 30-minute drive away, but he really feels exhausted, so he just hums softly in response and shuts his eyes, letting the muted sound of the passing traffic lull him into a fitful nap.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even have to wake him up; Kyungsoo automatically stirs awake once he feels the car come to a halt and he hears the engine shutting off. He rubs the sleep away from his eyes as he sits up, wincing when his head throbs. Yep, that little nap of his was definitely a bad idea. His migraine feels worse now. Well, at least he’s home before 7, god knows if he had taken the bus then he would’ve still been stuck somewhere in traffic, trying his best not to puke over someone’s shoes.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, giving Kyungsoo a concerned look.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo lies, licking his lips and forcing a smile to hide his discomfort. Chanyeol doesn’t look convinced in the slightest but he doesn’t press further. “Thanks for the ride, Chanyeol. I really appreciate it.”

This time when he does smile at Chanyeol it’s genuine; his cheeks squishing up in the way he hates because, according to Baekhyun, it makes him look like a baby.

“It’s no problem at all,” Chanyeol beams at him in return before his smile turns hesitant, voice soft. “I just- uh, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d also like to pick you up tomorrow. Like, drive you to work since you said- you know because your car is… I mean, if you don’t mind, of course.”

Kyungsoo bites his lips shyly as he considers, looking into Chanyeol’s hopeful eyes. The offer is tempting, for many different reason; the main one being that he would get to spend time with Chanyeol first thing in the morning. Kyungsoo can lie to everyone else but he can’t really lie to himself anymore; he’s been infatuated with the alpha ever since that night. Hell, maybe even before that, he doesn’t even know anymore.

“Um, if it’s not a problem for you or anything…” Kyungsoo twiddles his thumbs, looking at Chanyeol through his lashes.

Chanyeol sighs in relief, smiling wide, flashing his dimple at him (Kyungsoo wonders if the alpha knows that his reactions are very…  _telling_ ).

“It isn’t,” he assures, Kyungsoo. “I live, like, fifteen minutes away from here.”

“Okay then,” Kyungsoo says, unbuckling his seat-belt. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks, once again.”

Chanyeol shrugs as if to say  _it’s no big deal_ , and Kyungsoo sits there staring at him awkwardly for a second or two before he reaches for the door. It’s just as he’s got one foot out the door that Chanyeol speaks up suddenly.

“Oh, hey. I almost forgot,” he says in a rush. “We’re having this party next Wednesday, it’s for Junmyeon hyung - I mean the ‘Big Boss’ - since it’s his birthday. I was wondering if you were going? I mean, it’s an office party but it’s not really compulsory to attend or anything.”

Kyungsoo blinks at him (noting that Chanyeol called the Big Boss  _hyung_ and filing away that information for later).

“Well, maybe,” he says. Kyungsoo will only go if Baekhyun goes, these office parties tend to get unbearable otherwise. “I’ll most likely be going if it’s an office party, though.” Because sadly, Baekhyun loves going; he’s never one to miss out on the opportunity to scarf down some free food.

“Great!” Chanyeol exclaims, looking like an excited puppy, reminding Kyungsoo of Baekhyun somehow. “I’ll see you on Wednesday then.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “I thought you were going to drive me to work tomorrow?”

“Oh, right,” Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I’ll see you tomorrow  _and_ on Wednesday.”

“And what about the other days in between?” he teases.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol tries, and fails, to contort his features into a scowl. His face is flushed a pleasant red and Kyungsoo wants to reach out and squish his cheeks, maybe even tug on his pointed ears, but he holds himself back. Can’t get too touchy-feely just yet.

“I’m sorry,” he tells Chanyeol with a wide grin. “You’re really fun to tease.”

“Don’t be mean, Kyungsoo,” he says, mock serious. “I’m sensitive. I could end up holding a  _grudge_ against you or something.”

Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol blank stare as he steps out the car and shuts the door behind him. Chanyeol laughs. Kyungsoo almost expects him to stick his tongue out at him, what with the way the alpha’s practically bouncing in his seat like a child, looking infinitely proud of himself.

“Goodnight Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says primly before he turns and walks away, making his way up the steps of his apartment complex, Chanyeol’s obnoxious laugh trailing behind him.

“Goodnight Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol’s loud voice rings through the relatively silent evening. “See you tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo smiles to himself, feeling absolutely giddy at the prospect of spending more time with the alpha, even if just yesterday he claimed to “hate” him.

 

 

*********

 

 

Kyungsoo fakes a smile at a few colleagues as they pass by, desperately hoping that none of them suddenly want to come up and start a conversation. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to have any such worries; he looks content standing by Kyungsoo’s side, too focused on scarfing down his plate of barbecued chicken wings to even notice anyone or anything else.

“ _God_ ,” Kyungsoo sneers, twirling the bottle of beer in his hand as he looks around at the set up around him; a rooftop party, understated but no less expensive. “Just how much money do these people have?”

“More than anyone could even dream off,” Baekhyun says, chewing noisily as he looks at him and Kyungsoo scrunches his nose. “The Kims literally own one of the biggest publishing houses in the country. Not to mention that the Big Boss’ mate, husband,  _whatever_ \- owns his own Sports Agency. They’re loaded! This tiny little rooftop celebration is nothing for them. They could probably afford to rent out the entire hotel but, of course, they wouldn’t do that for us lowly employees.”

“Don’t be ungrateful Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo chides, sipping his beer as he looks around again, eyes scanning the crowd. “At least they thought of giving us  _something_. It’s not like they have an obligation to give us anything more than our paychecks and health benefits. They could have easily skipped this lame party or whatever and just gone out with family to celebrate but they chose not to.”

He reaches a hand out and tugs on Baekhyun’s ear. “And why exactly are you complaining when we’re getting free food  _and_  drinks?”

“Ow, ow, ow,” Baekhyun whines, trying his best to get out of Kyungsoo’s hold without dropping his chicken. “Yah, Do Kyungsoo! I’m your hyung, let me go.”

Baekhyun turns to give Kyungsoo a glare and dissolves into a fit of pained giggles when Kyungsoo tugs harder on his ear.

“Seriously, Kyungja,” he whines, batting his lashes at Kyungsoo. “Let go, it hurts. I swear to god- oh hey, look! It’s your alpha!”

Kyungsoo whips his head around – purely on reflex - to look in the direction where Baekhyun pointed at and he flushes immediately, his gaze landing on Chanyeol. Baekhyun uses his distraction to his advantage and slips out from Kyungsoo’s grasp, rubbing his red ear with an exaggerated pout.

“He’s not  _my_ alpha, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo hisses. Granted they have been smiling at each other in the hallways now, buying each other coffee and Chanyeol even waits for Kyungsoo after work just so that they can go down to the car park together but that doesn’t mean that he’s Kyungsoo’s alpha or anything. They’re just friends, barely even that. It hasn’t even been a whole week since they started talking to each other.

But even still, his eyes stay focused on Chanyeol as the alpha stands near the table full of appetizers.

Irregardless of whether Chanyeol is his alpha or not, Kyungsoo will admit that he looks delectable. He’s not wearing his godawful over-sized trench-coat ( _thank god for that_ ), the one that covers almost all his  _assets_ and Kyungsoo takes the chance to ogle him, shamelessly letting his eyes rove over Chanyeol’s long  _long_ legs and the ways his pants are tailored to fit him just right. Chanyeol looks good in his navy blue shirt, collar button undone, sleeves rolled up his toned forearms, hair mussed - probably because he was running his hands through it, and smile blindingly bright at he listens intently to whatever it is that the person he’s with seems to be telling him.

Chanyeol may not be Kyungsoo’s alpha but  _God_ , does he look hot.

“Down boy,” Baekhyun laughs, waving a half-eaten wing in front of Kyungsoo’s face to distract him. “Remember; you’re in public. You can’t just go over there and start humping his legs no matter how hot he looks.”

“Baek, what the fuck?” Kyungsoo's cheeks redden as he turns to look at his best-friend, embarrassed at having being caught checking Chanyeol out. He smacks Baekhyun on the arm, flipping him the bird when he laughs loudly.

Baekhyun winks at him. “He does look hot though, maybe you should go say hi.”

“Oh please,” Kyungsoo scoffs and rolls his eyes, pretending like that isn't exactly what he wants to do. “And besides, he’s already busy with whoever  _that_ is.”

As if to prove Kyungsoo’s point, Chanyeol laughs loudly as he reaches a hand out to slap against the person’s shoulders, eyes crinkling in mirth. Kyungsoo bitterly wonders what was said that was so funny to make Chanyeol laugh like that. He narrows his eyes unconsciously as the other man places a hand on Chanyeol’s bicep and squeezes.  _Of course_ , Kyungsoo thinks with disdain, bringing the mouth of his bottle up to his lips,  _feel up the nice, buff alpha in plain sight of everyone as if it’s not inappropriate at all_.

“ _That_ happens to be one of the Kims, my dearest Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun informs him once he’s done wolfing down his barbecued wings. He wipes his hands clean on a tissue and throws it away into a nearby trashcan before he snags Kyungsoo’s beer from him, taking a swig. “He’s Kim Jongdae, second youngest, head of the finance department, uh, the financial director or something. Oh yeah, and he’s also an omega. Just saying.”

Suddenly the loud laughter and all the not-so-subtle touches make sense. Even if this is an office party (it’s actually after hours but hey, semantics) and they are still obligated to block their scents, Kyungsoo’s sure that  _no_ alpha would be able to resist the charm of an omega as petite and apparently funny as this Kim Jongdae (not to mention loaded). He can’t judge the man based on his looks because he has his back facing Kyungsoo but by the way Chanyeol’s attention seems arrested by him, Kyungsoo’s willing to bet that he’s one of those pretty omegas too.

_Some people just had to have it all._

“Hey, no need to get jealous though,” Baekhyun, that asshole, gives him a smirk. “From what I hear they’re just very good friends, went to Uni together and stuff. I even heard that Jongdae was the one who referred Chanyeol to the Big Boss, put in a word for him and everything.”

Kyungsoo reaches for the bottle of beer just so that he can have something to hold onto. Baekhyun hands it back to him easily as he keeps talking, unaware of Kyungsoo’s souring mood.

“They’re almost always together since Chanyeol works under Jongdae,” Baekhyun says. “Eating lunch together, driving to work together, driving back home together...” he trails off, looking thoughtful before he leans in closer to Kyungsoo, voice dropping down to a conspiratorial whisper. “Y’know what? Now that I think about it, there’s absolutely  _no way_ they aren’t fucking each other.”

Kyungsoo bristles, squeezing the bottle in his hand tighter; if this was a scene from a K-Drama, Kyungsoo’s sure the bottle would’ve shattered in his hand by now. Sometimes Kyungsoo really wishes real life had overly dramatic moments like that, it would certainly make everything that much more… _dramatic_.

“You jealous?” Baekhyun asks, all smug. Kyungsoo scoffs, rolling his eyes at Baekhyun as he tries to behave nonchalant.

He’s not jealous or anything –  _definitely_   _not_  - but what he wants to know is what’s so good about this Jongdae anyway? He wants to know exactly what kind of a person he is to have someone like Chanyeol seemingly wrapped around his little finger. He’s also strangely disappointed to know about the possibility that Chanyeol already has someone else (but still went out and fucked him).

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo denies haughtily because he is, in fact, not jealous. “I just thought he would be different that’s all, but he’s just like all those other alphas; fuck one omega then go out and fuck another because of course they need variety. I’m mad that barely after fucking me he fucks this guy.”

“Well technically, he was already fucking  _this guy_ before you came along so you have no right to be mad,” Baekhyun laughs at Kyungsoo’s thunderous expression, looking like he’s thoroughly enjoying Kyungsoo’s misery. “The way I see it, Jongdae should be mad at  _you_ for stealing  _his_ alpha. You know, the one that he’s had a hold on since their time together in University.”

“Are you my best friend or not?” Kyungsoo demands, pouting. He raises a fist, as if to smack Baekhyun, but holds himself back, beer sloshing inside the bottle in his other hand. “And if Chanyeol already has an omega then why did he fuck me?”

“I don’t know, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun heaves a long-suffering sigh, giving Kyungsoo a withering look. “People make mistakes don’t they?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t think twice, just lunges at Baekhyun and smacks his fist against his arm repeatedly with as much force as he can muster (which is a lot, Kyungsoo’s been told he can throw a mean punch if need be despite being small). Baekhyun takes it in stride, laughing as Kyungsoo tries his best to pummel the shit out of him.

Kyungsoo barely manages to get in five or six good smacks before Sehun’s voice distracts the both of them.

“While I’m pretty sure Baekhyun hyung deserves this and I honestly appreciate you beating the crap out of him, I don’t think you should do this here,” Sehun walks up to them with an amused smile, can of coke in his hand. “Take him down to the parking lot and then finish him off. Just be careful you don’t get caught on camera.”

“Sehunnie,” Baekhyun wails, rubbing his sore arm with a grimace. “How could you be so mean? I thought I was your favourite hyung?”

“Not even close,” Sehun scoffs, eyes roving around the rooftop until they land on a particular group of people. Kyungsoo follows his gaze and narrows his eyes a little when it lands on Chanyeol again, who has now advanced from simply touching Jongdae’s shoulder to placing an arm around his shoulders instead. Kyungsoo furrows his brows and tries to tell himself that the bitter taste he feels on his tongue is because of the beer and nothing else.

Sehun and Kyungsoo both ignore Baekhyun’s incessant whining as he continues to rub his arm, too lost in their own thoughts.

“I’m gonna go say hi,” Sehun informs them, already walking towards where Chanyeol and Jongdae are busy talking to a few other people. “See you later, hyungs. Don’t kill each other.”

“Maybe you should tag along too,” Baekhyun suggests as they both watch Sehun go but Kyungsoo shrugs him off. Baekhyun continues without paying him any mind. “Go say hi, maybe have a little cat fight or whatever, scent mark your alpha, stake claim on your man.”

“Oh fuck off, Baek,” Kyungsoo pushes him away. Baekhyun stumbles and nearly trips but Kyungsoo grabs onto his arm and pulls him back. He hands Baekhyun his beer before the beta can start running his mouth again, the taste of it is ruined for some reason and suddenly he doesn’t feel like drinking it, too focused on the way Chanyeol’s hand has now lowered to Jongdae’s back.  _Where was it going to land next, on his ass_?

“Hey, Soo,” Baekhyun calls out to him softly. “You know I was just joking, right? Chanyeol and Jongdae are just really good friends and apparently Jongdae’s already seeing someone, so there’s really no need for you to be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Kyungsoo grumbles, reiterating the same thing again. He mentally cheers when Sehun finally calls Chanyeol’s attention away from Jongdae and he let’s go of the omega to latch onto Sehun instead. “I don’t care about that. We fucked once, it’s not like we’re bonded or having a family or whatever.”

Baekhyun hums, expression knowing, but he doesn’t say anything further.

Chanyeol’s loud exclamation of ‘ _Sehunnie_!’ carries over to them and Kyungsoo has to physically refrain himself from rolling his eyes as Chanyeol beams at the younger alpha, pulling him in for a bro hug. Hearing someone else’s name being called, Jongdae turns around abruptly and looks up at Sehun. The omega’s whole face lights up with the intensity of his smile, eyes disappearing into tiny crescents and lips curving up to reveal a perfect row of teeth (and Kyungsoo begrudgingly admits that the omega  _is_ beautiful) as he extends a hand and wraps it around Sehun’s wrist. Sehun can't seem to take his eyes of the omega, giving him an affectionate smile as he takes a step closer to him.

They have a silent conversation that Kyungsoo can’t quite make out before Chanyeol is saying something with a devilish smirk on his face and Jongdae smacks him on his chest, eyes narrowed into a glare, lips pursed. Chanyeol steps back, laughing loudly as he rubs over his chest and says something else which prompts Jongdae to raise a fist this time, stepping closer to Chanyeol even as he doesn’t let go of Sehun’s wrist. Chanyeol bows, joining his hands together in an apology as he smiles at Jongdae. Jongdae lowers his raised fist with a fond smile, watching Chanyeol make a lunge for Sehun instead, throwing an arm around his shoulders as he drags him off to the bar - presumably to get them some drinks - and Jongdae trails alongside them, his hand still clasped around Sehun’s wrist. Kyungsoo finds that odd but from how close Sehun seems to be with Chanyeol, he guesses that it’s only natural that he’d be close to his best-friend as well (besides, Sehun is generally a lovable person, even if he can be a menace at times).

Sehun never really tells them much about his relationship with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo didn’t really care to ask because Sehun always respected his privacy, so he felt like he should return the favour. But now he’s curious; he wants to know more about Chanyeol, and by extension, Jongdae. And also about the kind of  _friendship_  they have.

 

“Kyungsoo! Baekhyun! Hey!”

 

Kyungsoo startles, tearing his gaze away from the trio currently arguing about something by the bar to whip his head around. He’s greeted with Kim Minseok’s wide gummy smile and twinkling eyes. Kyungsoo smiles at Minseok as the older man waves at them excitedly.

“Hey, Minseok hyung,” Kyungsoo bows a little and Baekhyun bows too, calling out his own greeting.

“Ah, how many times have I told you guys not to treat me so formally,” Minseok sighs. Honestly though, Kyungsoo can’t help it, not when Minseok is one of the four Kims; someone who literally owns a share in the company he works for even if his official designation is that of a Marketing Head. And even if Minseok does treat Kyungsoo and Baekhyun – and almost anybody really - like they’re his friends, Kyungsoo still can’t find it in himself to be as casual with the alpha as he would like for Kyungsoo to be.

“Sorry, hyung,” Baekhyun says, smiling widely. “Force of habit.”

Minseok’s smile doesn’t waver, even as he rolls his eyes. “How are you guys enjoying the- I’d say party but this is hardly a party, so,” he chuckles. “Hope you guys are enjoying nonetheless.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo smiles. He feels like tacking on something else but decides against it because he doesn’t want to sound too fake.

“Yep, nice food. Great drinks,” Baekhyun beams. “Can’t seem to find the Big Boss though.”

“He’s over there…” Minseok points behind him but he can’t seem to spot Junmyeon so he shrugs. “He’s around here somewhere. Probably with his mate. He hardly ever gets to show him off so I guess that’s what he’s busy doing.”

Minseok laughs and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun laugh along with him to avoid appearing impolite. Minseok’s eyes land on Kyungsoo’s empty hands and he frowns.

“Kyungsoo, why aren’t you drinking anything?” he asks, looking confused. Kyungsoo understands his confusion because the drinks are literally free, no one in their right mind would turn down free drinks much in the same way that no one turns down free food. But today is still a weekday and Kyungsoo has to drive back home; he prefers drinking on the weekends, not when he’s expected to come into work the next day.

“I did have a little to drink but I have to drive home so I’m not having anymore,” he explains politely.

“Nonsense,” Minseok waves his excuse away. “Come on, let’s get you a drink. I can call you a cab home afterwards, you should enjoy yourself.”

Kyungsoo panics as he looks from Minseok’s outstretched hand to the bar where Chanyeol is, completely immersed in his conversation with Sehun and Jongdae.

Kyungsoo wants to go over there and say hi to Chanyeol, he really does, but the alpha is still with Sehun -  _and Jongdae_  - so Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be anywhere near him now. When he’s alone with Chanyeol, he doesn’t mind having a conversation with him, enjoys teasing him even, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to have any sort of interaction with him when his friends around because they’re assholes and Kyungsoo can’t trust that they won’t embarrass him in front of Chanyeol.

“Hyung is right, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says when Kyungsoo remains motionless for a few seconds too long. Kyungsoo turns to glare at him, hoping the fire in his eyes will be enough to deter Baekhyun from continuing his sentence. Baekhyun however, seems to have no self-preservation instinct. He winks at Kyungsoo and nudges him towards Minseok. “Go get a drink.”

Kyungsoo wants to scream as Minseok wraps a hand around his arm and drags him away from Baekhyun and over to the open bar.

Kyungsoo’s soul seems to ascend higher and higher the closer they get to the bar. His eyes are fixed on Chanyeol and he’s ready to bolt the moment the alpha so much as even catches a glimpse of him (which seems highly unlikely, judging by how Chanyeol's attention is completely focused on what Jongdae seems to be saying). Minseok chatters away as they walk but Kyungsoo can’t pay attention, his ears only managing to pick up Chanyeol’s deep voice, his husky laughter.

Kyungsoo feels nervous. For what? He doesn’t know, but his palms are sweaty and he feels like he’s going to be sick. Or pass out. Neither of those are pleasant feelings.

They make it to the bar before Kyungsoo even realizes it and Minseok lets go of his arm.

“What’ll you have?” Minseok asks, smiling sweetly at him. Kyungsoo manages to give him a weak smile in return.

“A beer, thank you,” his voice cracks and he coughs to cover it up. Minseok doesn’t seem to notice; he leaves Kyungsoo standing alone by the bar and goes off to get their drinks.

Thankfully there’s a decent crowd of people surrounding the bar – no doubt all of them are taking advantage of the rare opportunity where they can get drinks for free - so Kyungsoo’s hidden from Chanyeol’s immediate sight. He allows himself to relax slightly, looking around to see if he can spot anyone he knows just so that he won’t have to stand here alone like some sort of loser.

Kyungsoo shivers a little, wondering if it really was a good idea to leave his suit jacket in his car. Well, he’s not going to stay long anyways, so it doesn’t really matter; he’s already been here for almost an hour, the most boring hour of his life, and he doesn’t think he can stay any longer.

It’s just as Kyungsoo’s distracted, gaze wondering aimlessly as he thinks of a proper excuse to make up so that he can get away from Minseok and go home early, that he feels a hand wrap around his elbow. He jumps, startled, but before he can pull away he’s stopped by a very familiar voice.

“How come you didn’t come over to say hi?” Chanyeol asks, voice low, grip tightening around Kyungsoo’s elbow, palm hot even through the material of Kyungsoo’s dress shirt.

Kyungsoo’s heart stops beating, turns into lead and plummets into his stomach with a heavy plop. He feels faint; breathing erratic, emotions a mess and cheeks warm.

Just-  _why_?

Chanyeol uses the grip on his elbow to turn him around slowly, taking a step closer -  _too close_ , Kyungsoo’s mind panics,  _he’s too close_!! - until he’s almost invading Kyungsoo’s personal space. Kyungsoo gulps as he looks up into the alpha’s almond shaped eyes, blush travelling down to his neck.

“Hi,” he whispers breathlessly, heart galloping in his chest. Chanyeol chuckles, eyes darting over his face, hand sliding down until it almost feels like he’s caressing Kyungsoo’s forearm. Kyungsoo can physically feel the heat in his cheeks and he wants to die because there’s just no way that Chanyeol can’t _see_ how red Kyungsoo’s face is.

“Just ‘hi’?” The alpha asks, lips twitching up into a teasing smile, dimple winking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo blushes deeper but he manages to frown at the alpha – he’s not going to let him win this one.

“What else do you want me to say?” he counters, making no move to tug his arm away from Chanyeol just yet; Kyungsoo’s quite enjoying the warmth of his hand, the feel of the alpha’s thick fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist. He stares up into the alpha’s eyes defiantly, neck hurting from how far he has to tilt his head back just to do so (really, screw anyone over 5’10, fucking inconsiderate pricks).

“Anything apart from just ‘hi’,” Chanyeol purses his lips, even if his eyes still twinkle mischievously. “I thought we were friends now. You should be happy to see me, no?”

Kyungsoo scoffs, rolls his eyes. “You seemed busy with _other_ people,” he says, unable to hide the bitterness in his tone, gaze dropping down to his feet. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Soo,” Chanyeol calls softly and Kyungsoo’s heart stutters at the endearment, at the gentleness in Chanyeol’s voice. He doesn’t like it. He _hates_ it. Chanyeol isn’t allowed to act all cute with him when he’s annoyed, it isn’t fair.

Kyungsoo refuses to look at the alpha, choosing instead to look around for Minseok, wishing for the older alpha to return with their drinks already just so that he won’t have to be alone with Chanyeol anymore. He doesn’t understand why he’s this upset. He knows that he isn’t jealous - he’s really not because he has no right to be, Chanyeol and he are _just friends_ – but he’s still upset that Chanyeol didn’t bother to seek him out earlier because he was too busy socializing with other people. Like Kyungsoo’s just an afterthought, not important enough.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol tugs on his wrist before he drops his hand lower, fingers curling around Kyungsoo’s hand, thumb rubbing slow circles on Kyungsoo’s palm. Kyungsoo’s breath falters. This suddenly feels too intimate but even still, he doesn’t know why he can’t bring himself to push the alpha away; he doesn’t let anyone get this close to him physically, especially not someone he’s just know for a very short amount of time.

“Kyungsoo, look at me,” Chanyeol pleads, his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand tightening.

Kyungsoo isn’t expecting it when Chanyeol brings his other hand up to cup his palm against his cheek. He flinches in surprise but Chanyeol keeps his warm palm pressed against Kyungsoo’s blushing cheek. He uses his hold on Kyungsoo’s face to turn his head to him, sliding his thumb to rest underneath Kyungsoo’s chin so that he can tilt his head back up again. Kyungsoo sighs softly but doesn’t resist. When their eyes meet again, Chanyeol looks worried, scared; almost like he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to be upset with him.

The thought makes Kyungsoo feel slightly better even if, at this moment, he wonders why the atmosphere around them is so intimate and why he has no problem whatsoever with that.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Chanyeol pouts, warm breath fanning across Kyungsoo’s face and just _when the hell did he get this close_!?

Kyungsoo panics and takes a step away from Chanyeol, putting some distance between them. Chanyeol’s hand slips away from his face and Kyungsoo misses the feeling of his palm against his skin but it’s better this way. At least he can think now, without the alpha so close to him, clouding his judgment, making him weak.

Kyungsoo’s a strong, independent omega for fuck’s sake, he can’t believe he’s letting himself get carried away by some goody two shoes alpha – _who probably already has a mate_ his mind unhelpfully adds – that hasn’t even had a drink at a party where the drinks are free, acting like some goddamn novice.

“I’m not mad,” Kyungsoo says, giving the alpha a smile. Chanyeol still doesn’t let go of his hand. “I’m just… tired. That’s all.”

It’s a lie but Chanyeol doesn’t know any better. He laughs, tense shoulders relaxing, and rolls his eyes as he tugs Kyungsoo closer again. Kyungsoo goes easily, even if at the back of his mind he’s worried about what people are going to think seeing them this close to each other, holding hands and sharing smiles (after barely any deliberation, he decides that he doesn’t really give a fuck; bitches are always wagging their tongues anyways).

“You shouldn’t stay then,” Chanyeol advises, smile faltering, gaze concerned. “You should call it a night, go home and rest.”

Kyungsoo frowns, glaring up at the alpha. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

Chanyeol laughs, loud and booming, head thrown back and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as well; the alpha has an infectious laugh.

“No!” he exclaims, looking incredulous before his wide smile turns into a smirk. “This party would be so much more boring without you.”

Kyungsoo scoffs, shaking his head in amusement even if he does feel flattered by Chanyeol’s words (he pretends not to notice the way Chanyeol’s fingers trail delicately up his forearm again).

“Do you smooth talk every single person you meet,” he asks, thoughts involuntarily flashing back to how Jongdae had been holding onto Chanyeol’s arm. “Or am I special?”

Chanyeol hums softly, gaze flickering down to Kyungsoo’s lips before he looks into his eyes again. Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught in his throat at the heated look Chanyeol gives him. He suddenly feels warm, too warm, because there is no mistaking the intent in the alpha’s dark eyes. He swallows thickly, pulse quickening.

How did they go from simply talking to _this_? And so quickly no less.

“You’re definitely sp-”

Chanyeol starts to say but doesn’t get to finish the rest of his sentence because he’s interrupted by Minseok’s excited voice calling out for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has never been more agitated at having someone interrupt him mid conversation, even if said person if someone that he genuinely respects and likes a lot. He refrains from turning around and snarling at the other alpha; that would be unnecessarily rude.

“Kyungsoo! I got us- oh hey, Chanyeol,” Minseok gives him a wide smile, looking surprised but pleasantly so. Until, of course, his gaze falls on Chanyeol’s hand wrapped tight around Kyungsoo’s forearm and his eyebrows shoot up, lips pulling into a knowing smirk. Kyungsoo feels embarrassed all of a sudden and he makes to pull away but Chanyeol won’t let him. He keeps a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s arm even as he beams at the other alpha.

“Hey, Minseok hyung,” he greets, his hand moving from Kyungsoo arm to his lower back, causing Kyungsoo’s breath to hitch. Minseok follows the movement with his eyes but says nothing. Kyungsoo on the other hand, feels like his face may just catch on fire, what with how hot his cheeks feel.

Minseok steps closer and hands Kyungsoo his drink with a restrained smile, eyes shining with an emotion Kyungsoo can’t make out. Kyungsoo takes the drink, avoiding eye contact with the alpha as he thanks him. Chanyeol’s hand slips lower, palm as hot as a brand as it rests just above the curve of Kyungsoo’s ass, entirely too low to be considered any kind of friendly. Kyungsoo bites his lower lip as he shuffles his feet awkwardly.

Kyungsoo shouldn’t, he knows he shouldn’t react the way he is, it’s inappropriate, but yet he can’t help the way his heart is going crazy in his chest, the way he sucks on his bottom lip to stop any involuntary sounds from escaping, the way that sudden familiar warmth starts unfurling in his belly.

 

_Fuck_. He’s so _screwed_.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you a drink, Yeol,” Minseok gives him an apologetic look. “I didn’t know you- I can go get you one if yo-”

“No, it’s okay hyung,” Chanyeol waves Minseok away with a smile. “I have to drive home anyways so.”

Minseok tilts his head to the side, gaze questioning. “Jongdae told me you were driving him home tonight.”

Kyungsoo tenses as he hears the other omega’s name, grip tightening on the bottle in his hand, cold condensed glass numbing his fingers. Suddenly he doesn’t feel so good anymore, that unnamed feeling is back again, bubbling in his stomach like poison. Chanyeol doesn’t notice the sudden change in his countenance, gaze searching the crowd around them until it – presumably – lands on Jongdae.

“I was supposed to,” Chanyeol shrugs before pointing in the general direction of Jongdae, a secret smile on his face. “But Sehun said he’ll drive him home so.”

“Ah, of course,” Minseok nods in understanding, smile mirroring Chanyeol’s own. He turns his gaze to Kyungsoo then, taking note of the look on his face with some concern.

“Kyungsoo, you okay?”

Kyungsoo turns to look at Minseok. “I am, hyung,” he gives the alpha a tight smile. “I’m just tired, that’s all. It’s been a long day.”

“Oh,” Minseok’s brows furrow together. “Maybe you should go home then. I can call you a cab right now if you’d like?”

“There’s no need for that,” Chanyeol says suddenly and Kyungsoo turns his head to look up at the alpha, confused and curious at the same time. “I’ll drive him home.” He looks at Kyungsoo as he says this, gaze meaningful, full of promise. And just like that, Kyungsoo feels weak in the knees again, heart jumping up into his throat at the implication of  Chanyeol’s words.

“Are you sure?” Minseok asks.

Chanyeol presses his fingers into Kyungsoo’s back possessively, shifting closer to him. Kyungsoo lets out a small inaudible sigh, curling the fingers of his free hand into a fist, the tips of his ears burning.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Chanyeol offers Minseok a placating smile. “It’s no big deal.”

“Okay,” Minseok sighs, relieved. “I guess I’ll go annoy Jongdae then. Junmyeon’s probably with Yonghun and I don’t think Jongin even showed up to this, so.”

He shrugs with a little laugh, beer sloshing inside the bottle in his hand. “Anyways, get some rest, Kyungsoo. I’ll see you at work. ‘Night you guys!”

“Goodnight, hyung,” Kyungsoo says with a smile, only refraining from bowing because he’s a little conscious of where Chanyeol’s hand might land up if he bends his back. Kyungsoo does feel a little bad for lying to Minseok, especially when Minseok is one of the few people he really respects – the man has money but that doesn’t mean he’s an asshole who has his nose in the air, quite the opposite in fact – but Kyungsoo _needs_ to go home (maybe not so much because he’s tired, but still).

“See you tomorrow, Minseok hyung,” Chanyeol calls after the older alpha. Minseok waves at them as he goes, as excited as always, and Kyungsoo really has to wonder how in the hell this man is 30 years old when he practically acts like a child?

Chanyeol doesn’t even wait till Minseok is out of sight before he’s turning back to Kyungsoo, smile suggestive as he rubs slow circles into the small of Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo’s forced to look into the alpha’s eyes, there’s a look in them that just makes it impossible for Kyungsoo to look away; a look almost similar to the one Chanyeol had given him when they’d been grinding against each other on the dance floor on the night of Tao’s birthday.

Only this time, the both of them aren’t drunk. There’s absolutely no way in which Kyungsoo can pass of the slow fire of lust lapping at his insides as the effect of inebriation. Kyungsoo _wants_ something to happen, despite knowing that he won’t be able to blame his rash decisions on alcohol the next day.

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo closer to his body until they’re almost chest to chest (or Kyungsoo’s face to Chanyeol’s chest in this case, he’s just a teeny-tiny little omega in comparison to Chanyeol after all). Time seems to slow, the chatter around them becomes muted and all Kyungsoo can hear is the rapid beating of his own heart, the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of his own stuttering breaths.

Chanyeol studies his features before he looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Come home with me.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even have to think twice.

“Yeah, okay,” he gasps out, voice strained. This is what he’s been wanting ever since the first time they hooked up, even if he’s been trying so hard to deny it (to everyone, including himself).

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise (almost like he wasn't expecting Kyungsoo to say yes) before they darken. With a choked back moan and a bitten off curse, he pulls Kyungsoo along with him, arm coming up to wrap tight around his waist. Kyungsoo lets himself be led on shaky legs, mind filled with nothing but thoughts about how the rest of his night is going to pan out. He’s excited, _eager_. Very much so.

Chanyeol leads them to the exit, taking Kyungsoo’s untouched beer and placing it on one of the tables mindlessly before he drags him out the door, striding across the carpeted lobby and jamming his fingers against the call button repeatedly (Kyungsoo feels flattered at Chanyeol’s clear impatience; it’s good to know that he isn’t the only thirsty for dick here), ignoring the weird looks that a few people shoot their way.

No doubt this is going to be a hot topic tomorrow: “ _the CA and that bug-eyed editor guy are fucking lol_ ”. Kyungsoo honestly couldn’t care less; these assholes are inconsequential anyways, which is why they love talking smack about anyone as long as it makes them feel better about their own miserable lives.

 

The elevator arrives pretty quickly, almost as if it can sense Chanyeol’s urgency. The doors slide open with that _ding!_ sound that Kyungsoo hates so much, and Chanyeol drags him inside, presses his finger against the button for the 4th floor before he realizes that they aren’t in their work building. With a curse, he presses the button for the 7th floor and Kyungsoo tries hard not to laugh at him, at his unconcealed eagerness.  
  
Kyungsoo waits for the doors to close with baited breath, hoping and praying that no one else decides to take the same elevator down with them because he’s pretty sure that Chanyeol isn’t going to be able to keep his hands to himself for much longer (Kyungsoo doesn’t  _want_ him to keep his hands to himself either).   
  
The doors thankfully close before anyone else can join them and Kyungsoo chews the inside of his cheeks in anticipation, staring up at the numbers as they blink from 19… to 18… to 17-   
  
Chanyeol’s heavy sigh catches Kyungsoo’s attention and he makes to turn towards him but Chanyeol moves first. He lets go of Kyungsoo’s arm and takes a step to the left until he’s standing directly behind Kyungsoo, heavy breaths warming the crown of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo inhales shakily, fingers twitching by his sides, butterflies wreaking havoc on his insides as he waits for the alpha’s next move. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. 

Chanyeol starts by placing his hands on Kyungsoo's back before he slides them lower, thick fingers wrapping around the delicate curve of Kyungsoo's waist and squeezing. Kyungsoo lets his eyes slip shut, body tense and heated, cheeks stained pink. Chanyeol hums in appreciation before he shifts closer to Kyungsoo. He lets his hands fall even lower on Kyungsoo's body, palms dragging over his sides torturously slow, coming to a stop on Kyungsoo's narrow hips.   
  
The alpha rubs his thumbs into the small of Kyungsoo's back before he squeezes  _tight_ and pulls Kyungsoo back until they're pressed flush against each other. Kyungsoo lets out a surprised gasp that morphs into a moan when Chanyeol grinds his semi into Kyungsoo’s ass, slow and deliberate, making Kyungsoo feel the shape and size of him even through the layers of their clothes.   
  
Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut tighter, hands darting down to cover Chanyeol’s own, the obvious difference in size making him whimper. His knees feel like jelly, especially when Chanyeol doesn’t let up on his forceful grinds, hips undulating against Kyungsoo’s plush ass as he sighs in content. Kyungsoo's embarrassed and yet so unbelievably turned on that he can’t seem to find his words, biting harder into his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol growls, thrusting harder and harder against him, grip almost tight enough to hurt. Kyungsoo can feel himself start to get wet, can feel his own dick twitching to life in his pants as his body moves in time with Chanyeol, hips bucking forward every time the alpha ruts against him.

Kyungsoo's eyes flutter open and the first thing he notices in the reflective wall of the elevator is how nice Chanyeol’s large, tan hands look covered under Kyungsoo's own small pale ones. Kyungsoo especially loves the way they contrast so prettily against his black dress pants.  
  
The second thing Kyungsoo notices is how debauched he looks; cheeks red, eyes lidded and gaze unfocused, the front of his pants sporting a visible tent. He mewls, looking off to the side to avoid looking at his own reflection. He can’t believe he’s this worked up when they haven’t even gotten to the fun parts just yet.

His eyes land on the blinking camera in the top right corner of the elevator and he feels his toes curl in his shoes because  _holy shit!_  If anybody was monitoring the footage then they surely would be getting quite the show; watching two grown, mature, adults dry-humping like a bunch of horny teenagers.  
  
“C-Chanyeol,” he stutters weakly, even as he moves his hips, rubs his ass back against Chanyeol’s hardening cock with a sense of urgency. “Stop. T-the camera- somebody could see-”   
  
“Shh,” Chanyeol shushes him, hot breath against Kyungsoo’s ear making him shiver. He moves his right hand, trails his palm up Kyungsoo body until he reaches the buttons on his shirt, thumbing against Kyungsoo’s already undone collar button before he trails his fingers lower, unbuttoning the next two buttons with practised ease. Chanyeol slips his left hand lower on Kyungsoo’s body, moving until he’s cupping Kyungsoo’s bulge through his pants, rubbing and squeezing him in time with his thrusts.

Kyungsoo’s whines, knees knocking together, going cross-eyed from the sudden rush of pleasure.   
  
“Nobody even checks the footage of these, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol reasons, nosing against Kyungsoo’s ear before he bends his head and licks along the strip of exposed skin above Kyungsoo’s collar, tongue hot and wet.   
  
Kyungsoo trembles and tilts his head back in an attempt to get the alpha to stop but Chanyeol just clicks his tongue and brings his hand up to tug Kyungsoo's shirt to the side, exposing Kyungsoo’s neck and collarbones. He mouths against Kyungsoo’s neck enthusiastically, biting against heated skin, licking along his straining veins and Kyungsoo whimpers, dropping one hand to squeeze Chanyeol’s wrist as he palms at Kyungsoo’s growing erection. The other hand he brings up to Chanyeol’s head and tangles his fingers in the alpha’s dark locks, tugging every time the alpha does something he really likes. Chanyeol growls against Kyungsoo’s neck, pressing until his clothed erection is nestled between the cleft of his ass. He holds him in place, hands moving over Kyungsoo’s body desperately; caressing his hips, squeezing his waist, pinching and twisting his nipples through the soft cotton of his dress shirt until Kyungsoo starts squirming in the alpha’s hold, eyes shut and mouth parted in bliss, soft moans and whimpers escaping his bitten red lips. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t feel the elevator coming to a stop nor does he hear the doors opening because he’s too lost in the pleasure coursing through his body. He stumbles when Chanyeol pushes him forward gently, as opposed to the rough grip on his body, and his eyes blink open as he lets the alpha guide him out of the elevator and into the dimly lit car park, cold air blowing against his flushed skin.

 

“M-My car’s that way,” Kyungsoo stutters, pointing in the direction of where his car is parked. Chanyeol hums but doesn’t let go of him, leads him instead to where a familiar looking Mercedes is parked.

“We’ll take my car,” he tells Kyungsoo as he ushers him to said car with a hand on the small of his back. Kyungsoo simply nods, feeling somewhat dazed even if the cool wind blowing against him manages to calm his racing heart and tame the flames of arousal coursing through his veins (at least to some degree).

Kyungsoo does spare a brief thought about his suit jacket and his bag lying in his car but figures that they aren’t really important at his moment; he’s got his wallet, car keys and the keys to his apartment in his pockets, so that’s the biggest of his worries taken care off. The only problem he’s going to have tomorrow – apart from a sore body and an aching back, of course – is that he has to collect his car from here before driving back to the building where he works at (it’s just a five minute drive but still).  
  
“Get in,” Chanyeol orders, pressing a button on his key and disabling the door locks. He opens the passenger door for Kyungsoo and picks his own briefcase and suit jacket up, throwing them into the back seat before he helps Kyungsoo climb in and shuts the door behind him, rushing across the front to get into the driver’s seat himself.   
  
Kyungsoo’s hands tremble as he fumbles with the seat-belt, struggling to strap himself in. Chanyeol sniggers at him but before Kyungsoo can tell him off for making fun of him, he reaches forward with his right hand and fists his fingers in the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt, tugging hard. 

Kyungsoo lets out a startled yelp as he falls over the centre console, bracing his hands Chanyeol thigh. Chanyeol doesn’t give him a chance to recover, just presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s in a heated kiss, biting on his plump bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, soothing the sting with a lick of his tongue.   
  
Kyungsoo moans wantonly and lets his eyes flutter shut, leaning into Chanyeol as he lets the alpha deepen the kiss, tilting his head to the side so that Chanyeol has a better angle to lick into his mouth. He leads the kiss from the get go, licking behind Kyungsoo’s teeth before sliding their tongues together, letting out a hum as he tastes the sharp hint of beer on Kyungsoo’s tongue. He sucks Kyungsoo’s tongue into his mouth before he lets go and licks over his lips instead as Kyungsoo pants, trying to catch his breath.   
  
“You taste so sweet, Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol mumbles against Kyungsoo’s spit-slick lips before leaning in to give him another kiss, just as deep and filthy as the first. Kyungsoo sighs against the alpha’s lips, lightheaded but extremely turned on. Chanyeol alternates between sucking Kyungsoo’s upper and lower lip into his mouth, nibbling and biting until Kyungsoo’s lips begin to tingle. Kyungsoo lets the alpha do as he pleases, squeezing Chanyeol’s firm thigh in his hands as he leans in a little closer to him. He’s more than happy to keep making out like this for now but Chanyeol breaks the kiss suddenly and pushes Kyungsoo away, hands gentle yet firm against his shoulders.   
  
Kyungsoo whines in complaint, makes a face that’s a cross between angry and petulant even as he lets the alpha push him back into the passenger seat, increasing the distance between them. Chanyeol smiles at him, looks a little awed as he reaches across to swipe a thumb against Kyungsoo’s bruised lips before he pulls away and reaches for the glove compartment, pulling out a familiar pack of wet wipes. Kyungsoo frowns, confused.   
  
“Wipe off your blocker,” Chanyeol instructs, pulling out a wipe for himself before handing the pack to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s watches in amusement as Chanyeol wipes at the base of his neck aggressively before wiping at his wrists. He moves to do the same, sighing contentedly as the spice of Chanyeol’s alpha scent fills the car; sandalwood and clove, cinnamon and ginger and morning dew. Kyungsoo sinks a little further into his seat, rubbing the cold wipe against his warm skin slowly, wiping off every single trace of that god awful blocker from his skin. His own sweet omega scent slowly fills the air around them, blending in with Chanyeol’s almost perfectly; like some kind of expensive, exotic dessert.  
  
“You taste sweet _and_ smell sweet,” Chanyeol hums appreciatively, looking a little punch-drunk as he reaches across and runs his fingers against the base of Kyungsoo’s neck where his scent glands are; rough, calloused fingers gentle against Kyungsoo’s soft skin. “Makes me want to devour you whole.”

“Well then,” Kyungsoo flutters his lashes, licking over his lips as he turns to gaze at the alpha seductively. “What’s stopping you… _alpha_?”   
  
Chanyeol grits his teeth, fingers stilling, eyes falling shut as he lets out a slow exhale, and Kyungsoo feels a little smug at being able to elicit such a reaction from the alpha; good to know that he’s not the only one that’s being affected here, that’s he got just as much of a hold on Chanyeol as the alpha has on him.   
  
Chanyeol opens his eyes slowly, gaze full of promise as he stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes, kiss-swollen lips pulling into a devilish smirk. 

“What’s stopping me,” he starts, voice low and gravelly, “is the fact that I don’t want a repeat of last time.”   
  
“Hmm, what do you want then?” Kyungsoo asks, whispers, as Chanyeol curves his large, hot palm around the back of his neck, grip tight. He leans into the touch, body relaxing further into the seat.   
  
“I want to take my time with you,” he proclaims, squeezing once, just barely and Kyungsoo’s eyes slip shut. “I want to take you home and rip the clothes off of your perfect body, maybe even before we make it to my bedroom. Then…”   
  
“Then what?” Kyungsoo urges, horny and impatient, squirming in his seat at the images his mind manages to conjure up, fantasies fueled by Chanyeol's words.   
  
“Then,” Chanyeol sighs, scrapes his blunt nails against the delicate skin on the nape of his neck. “Then I want to bend you over on my couch. Get my mouth on you, on every part of you that I can reach. Gonna taste you, fuck you with my tongue until you’re dripping all over my couch, then I’ll fuck you with my fingers, make you come like that. After that, I’ll drag you to my room and fuck you with my cock, make you squirm as I pound that fat ass of yours into the bed before finally, after I make you come again, I’ll fuck my knot into you, into that tight, sloppy hole of yours. Would you like that, Kyungsoo? Do you want that?”   
  
“Y-Yes,” Kyungsoo stutters, moans as he presses a hand against his throbbing erection, as Chanyeol slips his fingers into Kyungsoo’s short hair and scratches at his scalp. Who knew that the alpha would be so good at dirty talk? And who knew that a few words could turn Kyungsoo into such a fucking mess? “ _Fuck_. Yes. Chanyeol, _please_.”   
  
“Buckle in, Soo,” is all Chanyeol says in response, pulling away from Kyungsoo abruptly and buckling himself in. Kyungsoo hurries to follow suit, fastening himself in with shaky hands, knees pressed together to create some sort of friction, to give him _something_ until they make it back to Chanyeol’s apartment where the alpha can spend the rest of the night doing everything he just said he would.  
  
Chanyeol gives him one last look, gaze scorching hot, before he puts the key in ignition and starts up the car.

 

The drive back to Chanyeol's apartment is relatively silent. Chanyeol keeps his eyes fixed on the road, jaw clenched and grip white knuckled on the steering while Kyungsoo squeezes his thighs together, occasionally rubbing his palm against the tent in his pants and only stopping when Chanyeol growls at him, tells him not to touch himself because he wants to be the one to make Kyungsoo feel good. And well, Kyungsoo really has no complaints against that because he  _does_  want to feel good and he wants  _Chanyeol_  to  _make_  him feel good (maybe even better than the last time they banged).

 

They make it to Chanyeol’s apartment in under 30-minutes and Kyungsoo can’t care less about the fact that the alpha may have broken one or two traffic rules because all he knows is that Chanyeol got them home safe and sound and before any of them actually died of blue balls (unlikely to happen and also an exaggeration but Kyungsoo feels like it’s at least a little bit accurate considering that fact that he’s painfully hard in his pants and shamefully wet between his thighs and he needs the alpha to make good on all his promises). 

 

They don’t talk much as Chanyeol pulls into the parking lot of his apartment building. They’re careful not to touch each other as they get out of the car and walk to the elevator. They stand at opposite ends of the elevator (because apparently they do monitor the footage here) as it takes them up to the 9th floor, fingers twitching with the urge to touch, to  _feel_. When the elevator finally comes to a halt, Chanyeol all but drags Kyungsoo out, grip bruising on his wrist as he pulls him down the lobby and to his apartment ( _No. 17_  Kyungsoo notes, storing that information away for future reference).

 

Chanyeol struggles to get the door open, fingers trembling as he keys in the passcode (and gets it wrong on the first try) and Kyungsoo stands silently beside him, amused – yet still very horny, mind you – as he watches the flustered alpha curse the shit out of his security system.

 

When the door lock is finally disabled, Chanyeol turns the handle and pushes the door open with much more force than is necessary, the wood smacking against the wall as it swings open all the way, lights turning on automatically as the sensors kick into action. Kyungsoo flinches a little but Chanyeol doesn’t even look like he cares as he drags Kyungsoo inside with the tight grip he still has on his wrist and kicks the door shut behind him with a loud slam. He only lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand when he reaches down to undo the laces of dress shoes before kicking them off in a hurry. Kyungsoo stands behind the alpha awkwardly, rubbing his clammy hands against his thighs as he timidly toes off his own shoes, pushing them off to the side so that they’re out of the way.

He watches Chanyeol as the alpha stumbles, sticking a hand out to rest against the door as he reaches down to pull off his socks and  _damn_! Chanyeol may not have much of an ass but the way his shirt pulls tight against his back – muscles shifting and flexing under the thin material and leaving nothing to the imagination – has Kyungsoo salivating as he wonders what it would feel like to scratch his nails down Chanyeol’s back, hold onto his shoulders as the alpha fucked him hard and fast. He didn’t get to do that the last time but maybe he’d get lucky tonight and be able to leave a few marks of his own on Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo stands there like an idiot staring at Chanyeol’s back, not knowing what to do now that they’ve actually made it this far – now that they’re actually  _in_  Chanyeol’s apartment.

Chanyeol, however, seems to have no second thoughts because as soon as he gets his socks off, he turns around and reaches for him, grabbing Kyungsoo by his upper arms and pushing him up against the front door, leaning down so that he can crash his lips against his. Kyungsoo gasps in surprise and Chanyeol takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth, gripping Kyungsoo’s chin in his hand so that he can tilt his head up to get a better angle, tongue snaking deeper into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo moans and lets his head fall back against the door with a dull thud, hands coming up to squeeze at Chanyeol’s biceps, fingers digging into firm muscles greedily, before travelling up to hold onto his broad shoulders as the alpha tries to steal Kyungsoo’s breath away – quite literally.

Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo messily and with a whole lot of enthusiasm, pulling back just that slightest bit so that he can thrust his tongue in and out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, their mixed saliva leaving Kyungsoo’s lips and chin shiny and wet. Kyungsoo tries his best to breathe through his nose as Chanyeol tongue fucks him, hands petting down his sides, over his now rumpled dress shirt, before dropping down to his ass. The alpha caresses first, rumbling appreciatively against Kyungsoo’s mouth as he runs his large hands over Kyungsoo’s rounded ass before he squeezes.  _Hard_. Kyungsoo whines, hips bucking wildly in search of some friction but Chanyeol isn’t close enough; the angle at which he’s bending down just so that he can keep his mouth attached to Kyungsoo’s doesn’t allow for them to be pressed flush together (and Kyungsoo definitely has some complaints about that).

Chanyeol pulls away suddenly, breaking their heated kiss, pupils blown and lips spit-slick, chest heaving as he pants, and Kyungsoo takes the chance to gulp in some much needed air as well, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

“ _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo,” the alpha growls, hands unmoving on Kyungsoo’s ass as he buries his nose against his neck, mouths over his scent glands. Kyungsoo shivers and bucks his hips uselessly again. He tugs on the material of Chanyeol’s shirt as he makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat, trying to get the alpha to go back to doing something,  _anything_. He’s a little dazed so he doesn’t immediately understand why Chanyeol isn’t appreciating his ass anymore or why he’s stopped trying to suck the soul out of Kyungsoo’s body, but then realization hits him and he shrinks in on himself, mortified.

“Chanyeol,” he whispers, pushes against the alpha’s shoulders weakly as his cheeks burn in shame. “L-Let go-”

Chanyeol bites against Kyungsoo’s neck in response, sucks a patch of skin into his mouth and works his teeth and tongue over it until Kyungsoo mewls, panting once again. Chanyeol moves his hands, his fingers, to rest directly over the damp patch on the back of Kyungsoo’s pants and Kyungsoo bites his lip, brings a hand up to cover his face in embarrassment.  _Oh God_.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Chanyeol muses, pulling away from marking his neck once he’s satisfied with his work, once he's sure that Kyungsoo’s skin is going to bruise a nice shade of purple. He noses his way up Kyungsoo throat, mouths at his Adam’s apple, licks along his defined jawline and chuckles when he notices that Kyungsoo’s hiding his face.

“Do you really want me to fuck you that bad, huh, Kyungsoo?” he teases, voice pitched so low that Kyungsoo can feel it vibrating in his bones. Chanyeol kisses back down his neck, nibbling against delicate skin as he taps lightly at Kyungsoo’s ample behind before he goes back to cupping and squeezing him through his dress pants, fingers rough as they dig into his cheeks.

Kyungsoo whimpers, opens his mouth to answer, but Chanyeol stops him by pressing his lips back against his, sliding his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth once more, hands dropping a little lower until they’re curving around the back of his thick thighs. Kyungsoo makes a muffled noise of surprise and very nearly bites down on Chanyeol’s tongue when the alpha hoists him up all of a sudden. He hooks his legs around Chanyeol’s hips on instinct, arms coming up to wrap around the alpha’s neck as he kisses back, trying valiantly to ignore the rush of slick he feels pulsing out of his twitching hole and further adding to the mess between his thighs (the size difference between him and Chanyeol is even more apparent like this and maybe Baekhyun was right because boy oh boy, does Kyungsoo have a  _type_ ).

Chanyeol presses flush against Kyungsoo, pushing him harder against the door as he finally  _finally_  grinds his clothed erection against Kyungsoo’s, giving him that sweet friction he’s been craving. Kyungsoo rips his mouth away from Chanyeol’s as he sucks in a sharp shuddering breath, fingers tangling in Chanyeol’s mussed locks as the alpha grinds down again, his dick rock hard.

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and moans, loud and unrestrained, hips working in time with Chanyeol’s own as the alpha ruts against him, lips pressing against the swell of Kyungsoo’s cheek before he bites down playfully.

“God, I wann-” Chanyeol says, voice rough and choked. “I wanna d-do all those things I said I would but I can’t, Soo.”

He lets out a breathy laugh when Kyungsoo huffs and turns to glare at him, pursing his swollen lips. “Not tonight at least,” he clarifies –  _promises_  – rubbing his nose against Kyungsoo’s as if to placate him. “I don’t think I can hold out any longer, Kyungsoo, or I might just go crazy. Need to fuck you now.”

Kyungsoo hums and leans forward to kiss Chanyeol softly, in complete contrast to how worked up they are, how frantically they're rutting against each other. Kyungsoo tugs on Chanyeol’s hair as he bites at the alpha’s soft lips that are just as bruised as his own.

“Okay,” is all Kyungsoo says when he pulls away, bringing a hand forward so that he can drag his fingers over the alpha’s red lips, along his defined jaw and all the way up to his ear, stroking along the shell of it.

Chanyeol sighs, shudders when Kyungsoo scrapes his nails against his ear, and presses a kiss against the rounded tip of Kyungsoo’s nose before he sets him down gently, hands sliding up and coming to rest on the curve of his ass again. He squeezes once more before he lands a light smack against Kyungsoo’s ass, smirking when Kyungsoo gasps in surprise, eyes going wide.

“I like your ass,” he says shamelessly, landing another smack against Kyungsoo’s ass, not enough to hurt but just enough for Kyungsoo to  _feel_. Kyungsoo’s dick twitches in his pants, spitting out a significant amount of precum, and he thinks of maybe asking Chanyeol to do that again, preferably when he’s naked and in Chanyeol’s bed, but decides against it; it’s just their second time hooking up, he should maybe save the kinks for later.

“I can tell,” Kyungsoo says instead, quirks an eyebrow at Chanyeol when the alpha tugs him forward by his belt loops so that they’re pressed together again. Kyungsoo goes readily, places his palms over Chanyeol’s pecs –  _and god damn those feel firm_  – and grinds his dick down against Chanyeol’s thigh; Chanyeol wasn’t going to be the only one allowed to be shameless tonight.

“I hope you like the rest of me as well,” he teases, looking up at Chanyeol through his lashes as he licks his lips in what he hopes is a seductive manner. Chanyeol groans, snakes his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and holds tight as he stoops lower, back bending awkwardly as he mouths at Kyungsoo’s jaw, licks along the exposed skin of his neck, bites at the jut of his collarbones.

“You have no idea,” Chanyeol rasps as he noses over Kyungsoo’s scent glands, warm breath making Kyungsoo shiver. He bites down, sucks another mark onto the other side of Kyungsoo neck, identical to the first. Kyungsoo digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s chest, fists the alpha’s shirt in his hands as he moans, hips stuttering as he rubs himself against Chanyeol’s thigh, faster,  _harder_. “You have no  _fucking_  idea, Kyungsoo.”

 

How they make it to Chanyeol’s bedroom after that is a mystery considering the fact that the alpha had refused to let go of Kyungsoo as he tugged him further into his apartment; kissing whatever part of Kyungsoo he could reach, grabbing at his waist, palming his ass, pinching his nipples through his shirt. They knocked into walls and stray pieces of furniture more times than Kyungsoo could count and he just hopes he doesn't end up with bruises (not ones that he didn't want to have at least).

 

When Kyungsoo finally lands on Chanyeol’s bed, mattress soft under his back and sheets cool against whatever little skin of his is exposed, he feels like he’s about to combust; arousal burning hot, blood molten as it flows through his veins. He stares up at Chanyeol through lidded eyes as the alpha gets closer to him, unbuttoning his shirt all the way and pulling it off in a hurry before he crawls over Kyungsoo, covering his lithe body with his own larger one as he leans down to kiss him, slotting his lips over Kyungsoo’s with a content sigh, almost like he's addicted to kissing Kyungsoo and it's all he wants to do for the rest of the night.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth for Chanyeol, lets the alpha suck on his tongue and bite at his already painfully swollen lips but pushes at his shoulders shortly after.

“C-Clothes,” he pants once Chanyeol pulls away, eyes unfocused, chest heaving. Kyungsoo reaches for his own shirt, fingers trembling as he tries to get the buttons open, wanting to get naked as soon as possible so that he can feel Chanyeol’s skin against his own. They need to get down and dirty asap or Kyungsoo may just die; not that he doesn’t enjoy the buildup but this is getting ridiculous.

Chanyeol nods in understanding and sits back on his haunches, knees on either side of Kyungsoo’s waist. He slaps Kyungsoo’s hands out of the way and starts undoing Kyungsoo’s buttons himself, brows furrowed in concentration. Kyungsoo whimpers involuntarily, hands reaching for Chanyeol; he trails his palms up Chanyeol’s forearms and to his biceps, squeezing once before he moves on to the alpha’s broad shoulders. He bites his lips as Chanyeol roughly tugs his shirt out from his pants to unbutton the rest of it, muscles straining, flexing under Kyungsoo’s fingers as he trails them lower, over the alpha’s defined pecs – Kyungsoo’s rubs his thumbs over Chanyeol’s nipples, delighting in the way he shivers under his touch – and down the front of his stomach, trailing along the hard lines of his abs almost reverently.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't really consider himself the type to obsess over someone's physical features but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate; Chanyeol has a fucking _banging_ body and Kyungsoo is equal parts turned-on and envious.

 

Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo get his shirt off, practically rips it off of him in his haste and Kyungsoo moans as the alpha manhandles him onto his back again once his shirt is gone, thrown onto the floor to join Chanyeol’s own. Kyungsoo reaches for Chanyeol, puckers his lips as he tries to pull Chanyeol in for a kiss, so that he can feel the hard ridges of Chanyeol’s muscles against his own soft skin, but Chanyeol slaps his hands away again. Kyungsoo pouts, puffs his cheeks out in frustration but his complaint dies on the tip of his tongue when Chanyeol scoots a little lower on the bed, until he’s straddling Kyungsoo thighs, and reaches for the buckle of his belt. Chanyeol gets it off much in the same way he did Kyungsoo’s shirt; fingers rough as he unbuckles it and movements swift and harsh as he grips one end and _tugs_ , the force of it nearly lifting Kyungsoo’s hips off the bed. He throws Kyungsoo’s belt down onto the floor as well, buckle clanking against the hardwood noisily.

Kyungsoo whimpers, thighs flexing under Chanyeol’s weight, fingers trailing down his own chest to rub over his peaked nipples as Chanyeol tackles his pants next, huffing out a frustrated breath as he struggles with the hook. Chanyeol tugs a few times before he finally manages unhook Kyungsoo’s pants and Kyungsoo can’t help but moan softly at the rough treatment. When Chanyeol pulls his zipper down, fingers just grazing over Kyungsoo’s erection, Kyungsoo’s hips buck, hands shooting down to hold Chanyeol’s wrist in place as Kyungsoo tries to chase that brief spike of pleasure again. Chanyeol growls and shakes Kyungsoo’s hands off, giving him a warning look before he raises himself up onto his knees and grips the top of Kyungsoo’s pants and his briefs in his hands before tugging them down in one swift pull, Kyungsoo lifting his hips off the bed to help make the process a little easier.

Kyungsoo’s hard cock, flushed an angry red, slaps up against his stomach as soon as he’s rid of the remainder of his clothes and he sighs in relief, shivering a little as his heated skin is exposed to the cool air around him. He shuts his eyes as he reaches a hand down to fist at his cock, using the precum gathered at the tip to ease the slide of his palm. He feels Chanyeol shift on the bed again and he opens his eyes just in time to see the alpha throw his pants onto the floor. Kyungsoo winces when he hears a dull thud, belatedly realizing that his phone’s still in his pocket. Well, whatever. There’s far more important matters at hand here – quite literally – for him to be worried about his phone right now.

Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol through hooded eyes as the alpha slides lower on the bed, holding Kyungsoo’s feet up as he pulls his socks off, one after the other. Once he’s completely naked only then does Chanyeol crawl back over him again, gaze hungry as he rakes his eyes over Kyungsoo’s naked body, licking his lips as he watches Kyungsoo languidly stroke himself. Kyungsoo would be inclined to feel a little shy under Chanyeol's intense gaze but he's too far gone to care, painfully aroused and in desperate need of immediate release.

When Chanyeol leans down again, Kyungsoo’s expecting a kiss so he puckers his lips but the alpha aims for the marks he made on Kyungsoo’s neck instead, licking over bruised skin before he kisses lower, pressing open mouthed kisses into the pale skin of Kyungsoo’s chest, trailing lower until he reaches Kyungsoo’s stiff nipples. Kyungsoo gasps when Chanyeol kisses one of his nipples, fingers coming up the roll the other between his fingers. He keens when Chanyeol opens his mouth to suck on his nipple, hips jerking off the bed when Chanyeol latches onto the dusky nub with his teeth and tugs. Kyungsoo works his hand faster as Chanyeol sucks and bites until Kyungsoo’s nipple is abused and raw before he moves his mouth to latch onto the other, teeth and tongue replacing his fingers. Kyungsoo whimpers and lets go of his cock, afraid that he’ll come too soon otherwise (and he doesn't want to do that until he has Chanyeol's dick in him), and fists his hand in the sheets instead, bringing his other hand up to rest at the back of Chanyeol’s head.

Kyungsoo moans loudly when Chanyeol thumbs at his already sore nipple, pinching the swollen bud in between his thumb and forefinger and tugging on it. He clenches his eyes shut, body twisting as a mix of pleasure and pain course through him and tugs on Chanyeol’s hair unconsciously, whimpering when the alpha sucks harder, pinches harder, in response.

Chanyeol only stops once Kyungsoo starts kicking his legs out, squirming against the sheets as the stimulation becomes too much for him to take. He pulls away, placing gentle kisses onto Kyungsoo’s abused buds in silent apology before he starts trailing kisses lower on Kyungsoo’s body, biting against the soft unblemished flesh of Kyungsoo’s stomach as he goes. Kyungsoo pants, looking down at the alpha as he nibbles soft marks into his skin, dipping his tongue into Kyungsoo’s belly button before biting just above it, sucking until Kyungsoo pushes his head away from his sensitive skin and urges him to go lower, maybe get his mouth on Kyungsoo’s aching dick that’s been leaking a steady stream of precum against his stomach instead.

Chanyeol obliges and shifts lower on the bed but he goes lower than Kyungsoo wants.

He pushes himself up onto his knees, letting Kyungsoo’s hand fall away from his head, and pushes Kyungsoo’s thighs apart, settling himself in between Kyungsoo’s spread legs as he trails his hands over the smooth flesh of Kyungsoo’s thighs, staring at Kyungsoo almost reverently as he does so. Kyungsoo flushes all the way down to his chest under the attention, marveling at the sight of Chanyeol’s large hands covering the tops of his pale thighs.

“You’re really so beautiful, Soo-yah,” the alpha slurs, voice gravelly. He presses a kiss into the delicate skin on the inside of Kyungsoo’s knee, squeezing Kyungsoo’s thigh when he whines in frustration, shifting his hips on the bed to try and get the alpha’s attention on his dick, where he really wants it; he’s had enough of teasing already.

“Shh,” Chanyeol breathes out against the inside of Kyungsoo’s thigh, licking over his skin, mouth hot and wet as it trails closer to the place where Kyungsoo’s thigh meets his groin. Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo’s thigh in place with one hand while he uses the other to still his hips, grip tight, hand curving around his soft flesh almost entirely. “I’ll make this good for you, Kyungsoo. I promise.”

Kyungsoo moans, cock jumping, hips twitching when Chanyeol punctuates his words with a bite, sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin right at the top of his thigh, mouth so close to Kyungsoo’s balls. He pulls away with a pop, lips glistening in the low light of the bedroom and Kyungsoo whimpers when Chanyeol presses his thumb into his reddened flesh, head sinking back into the pillows at the dull pain that shoots up his spine. Chanyeol hums and moves onto Kyungsoo’s other thigh; starting at the top before trailing his lips lower, biting and licking as he goes, stopping only to suck another hickey into his skin, higher up on his thigh than the previous one, before he continues downwards until his lips are pressed against the just of Kyungsoo’s hip.

“Can you hold out a litter longer, Soo?” Chanyeol asks, words muffled against Kyungsoo’s skin but he hears them nonetheless. Kyungsoo nods weakly, fingers curling into the sheets below him as he spreads his legs a little wider to accommodate Chanyeol’s broad form fitted between his thighs.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo chokes out, staring up at the intricate designs on the false ceiling as he forces himself to calm down, conjures up thoughts about the grossest things he can think of to try and tame his arousal. Chanyeol did say that he wanted to take his time with him after all and he also promised to make Kyungsoo feel good.

Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol exhale against his hip, fingers twitching against his skin as he whispers, voice gruff. “Good boy.”

Kyungsoo sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to keep from making any embarrassing sounds but he’s sure Chanyeol can tell by the deep flush on his face - and the very obvious twitching of his dick - just how much he enjoyed that; being praised, being called a good boy and by Chanyeol no less.

Before Kyungsoo has a chance to react any further, Chanyeol grips his hips with both hands and flips him over onto his front. Kyungsoo gasps in surprise as he’s manhandled until his chest is pressed against the sheets and his ass is raised high in the air, leaking hole exposed to Chanyeol’s hungry sight, cock hanging heavy in between his thighs.

Chanyeol groans appreciatively as he cups Kyungsoo’s well-rounded cheeks in both hands and squeezes roughly, blunt nails digging into Kyungsoo’s soft flesh as he tugs Kyungsoo’s cheeks apart to better reveal his twitching, pink hole, dripping slick down Kyungsoo's prenium and over his balls. Kyungsoo feels the bed shift behind him as Chanyeol shuffles closer, letting go of Kyungsoo’s ass just to watch his cheeks bounce back together before he spreads them open again.

Kyungsoo breathes heavily, crossing his arms so that he can pillow his head on them, letting the alpha fondle as he pleases. He jumps a little in surprise when Chanyeol drags a finger up his prenium and to his twitching hole, rubbing delicately against Kyungsoo’s slick entrance before he pushes just that slightest bit, until Kyungsoo's rim gives way to the pressure, sucking the tip of his finger inside almost greedily.

Kyungsoo mewls and pushes his hips back against Chanyeol’s finger as he tries to get it deeper, all the way inside him. He pushes himself up onto his elbows to look behind him when Chanyeol pulls his finger away, gaze hazy but eyebrows pulled together in a frown. Chanyeol smiles briefly at the expression on Kyungsoo’s face before he brings two of his fingers up and drags them along Kyungsoo’s crack, coating his fingers in Kyungsoo’s slick thoroughly. Kyungsoo sighs, satisfied, and relaxes back into the sheets, hands curled into fists, arms lying on either side of his head as he waits. Chanyeol rubs his fingers over Kyungsoo’s hole in slow circles before pushing in gently, almost as if he’s afraid of hurting Kyungsoo.

But Kyungsoo is far from being in pain.

He moans in ecstasy, taking Chanyeol’s thick fingers easily because he’s so fucking wet for him; rim parting, stretching around the alpha’s digits as he pushes in all the way until his knuckles are pressed up against Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo’s body quivers, slick hot walls clenching down around Chanyeol’s fingers as dull sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine at the sensation of finally being stretched opened and filled. Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a few seconds to adjust, even though Kyungsoo doesn’t really need it, before he pulls his fingers out slowly, groaning low in his throat as the heated flesh of Kyungsoo’s insides clench obscenely around the rough skin of his fingers.

Kyungsoo’s toes curl at the slow drag of Chanyeol’s fingers, cock jerking between his thighs and dripping precum onto the sheets when Chanyeol pushes back in again, slow but forceful, easing Kyungsoo’s hole open for him. Kyungsoo gets lost in the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers thrusting in and out of him, the pace slow, almost hypnotic, enough to have Kyungsoo melting further into the mattress as he works his hips, pushes back against Chanyeol’s fingers when the alpha twists and curls them against his walls.

 

What Kyungsoo isn’t expecting, however, is for Chanyeol to get his mouth on him, hot tongue tracing around his rim as he keeps his fingers moving languorously.

 

Kyungsoo’s back bows as he lets out a gasp of surprise, fingers curling in the sheets, hole fluttering against Chanyeol’s fingers as a fresh rush of slick dribbles out of him, making an even bigger mess as it coats Chanyeol’s hand and trickles down the back of his thighs.

Chanyeol hums in satisfaction, tonguing harder against Kyungsoo’s rim, lapping up his slick with obscene slurping sounds and Kyungsoo buries his heated face against the sheets, gut clenching and hips pushing back against Chanyeol’s fingers, against his tongue.

Chanyeol uses his free hand to grip Kyungsoo’s ass as he buries his face deeper between his cheeks, nose pressed against his crack, chin pressed up against his prenium and tongue laving at Kyungsoo’s hole as he picks up the pace of his fingers, curving them until he finally presses against that spot inside of Kyungsoo that makes him see stars.

Kyungsoo makes a choked sound, mouth parted as he drools onto the sheets beneath him, rim clenching tight around Chanyeol’s fingers, making his pace falter. Chanyeol groans against his ass, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets before he grips Kyungsoo’s other cheek and holds him open, thumbs rubbing over Kyungsoo’s stretched rim before pressing down on either side and pulling until Kyungsoo’s rim twitches and parts for him, just enough for the alpha to lean forward and stiffen his tongue before he slips it inside.

Kyungsoo wails, shooting up until he’s bracing himself on his elbows, muscles taut as Chanyeol wiggles his tongue, pushing further until the tip of it is buried inside Kyungsoo’s wet heat.

“C-Chanye- ah, _fuck_. Oh my _god_ …” Kyungsoo whines as the alpha fucks him with his tongue, grip bruising on his ass as he holds him open. “ _Ah_!”

Chanyeol doesn’t seem like he wants to let up anytime soon; he pulls his tongue out of Kyungsoo’s hole only to fit his lips around Kyungsoo’s rim and suck, hard, swallowing the fresh wave of slick that pulses out of Kyungsoo’s flexing hole (normally, Kyungsoo would find that nasty, especially since no one’s ever eaten his ass with such enthusiasm before, but Chanyeol’s clearly having the time of his life as he eats Kyungsoo out like a man starved and Kyungsoo's enjoying it as well, so).

Kyungsoo drops his head, pants heavily as he fucks himself back against the alpha’s mouth, against his sinful tongue, works his hips in slow circles as he reaches a hand under him to wrap around his own dripping cock. At this rate, Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s going to be able to last much longer.

 

Chanyeol pulls away from his ass with a wet smack and stuffs three of his fingers into Kyungsoo’s winking hole before he can complain.

The stretch is not unpleasant but it still burns and Kyungsoo can’t help the little whimpers that escape his red lips as Chanyeol fucks his fingers into him roughly, stretching his hole wider with every thrust, the squelch of his slick coated fingers drowning out the shaky sounds that Kyungsoo makes.

Kyungsoo lowers himself back onto the sheets again when Chanyeol rubs his rough, calloused fingers directly against Kyungsoo’s prostate. His thighs quiver, stomach clenching as he works his hand faster over his cock, squeezing at the swollen head, digging his thumb into the slit; he’s _so_ close. Just a little more and he-

Chanyeol pulls away suddenly, slipping his fingers out of Kyungsoo’s hole and getting off the bed entirely, coming to stand beside Kyungsoo instead.

Kyungsoo whimpers, tears of frustration clinging to his lashes as he drops the hand that was stroking his cock onto the sheets.

“Why’d you stop?” Kyungsoo slurs, voice whiny and high pitched. He turns to look up at Chanyeol with tear filled eyes, frustration written all over his features because _damn this stupid alpha_.

Chanyeol gives him an apologetic look, lips and chin shiny with Kyungsoo’s slick and he doesn’t seem in a hurry to wipe it off anytime soon.

“I’m sorry,” he says, face flushed, voice rough and eyes wild. “I-I can’t- I need to-”

He doesn’t finish his sentence but Kyungsoo’s understands what he means well enough when Chanyeol tackles the button and zipper on his pants, stumbling as he kicks his pants off his long legs before he reaches for the hem of his boxers and tugs them down as well. Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught in his throat in the same way that Chanyeol’s dick gets caught on the waistband of his underwear before springing free, slapping up against his stomach before hanging heavy between his thighs, engorged and flushed red, precum beading at the tip and knot beginning to form at the base.

Kyungsoo’s mouth goes dry at the glorious sight as he squirms, hole clenching at the thought of having Chanyeol’s thick cock in him once again; stretching him open so wide and making him feel so full, fucking Kyungsoo until he can feel his thrusts rattling through his bones.

Chanyeol reaches for the drawer on the bedside table, pulling it open and rummaging around before he finds a condom. He rips open the packet with deft fingers and rolls the condom onto his hard cock with a sigh, letting his eyes fall shut as he fucks into his fist once, twice (and Kyungsoo does feel a little bad for Chanyeol; the alpha had been so focused on Kyungsoo’s pleasure that he’d actually neglected his own needs).

Kyungsoo whines as he watches Chanyeol stroke himself. Any other time and Kyungsoo would have offered to do that himself; maybe he would’ve sucked Chanyeol off or allowed to alpha to come all over his face, but right now, he’s too worked up for any other kind of sexual activities other than the “dick-in-ass” kind.

Chanyeol seems to sense Kyungsoo’s desperation because he doesn’t waste any more time; he reaches for Kyungsoo, grabbing him by his hips and flipping him onto his back as he climbs back onto the bed, mattress dipping under his weight.

Kyungsoo feels a little dizzy as he stares up at the ceiling, gaze unfocused as he tries to reorient himself after being thrown around like a ragdoll.

“Hold your thighs open for me, Soo,” Chanyeol commands softly as he settles back onto the bed in between Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo looks into Chanyeol’s hooded eyes and swallows thickly, kicking his legs up and keeping them spread wide with a firm grip on the back of his knees.

“Perfect,” Chanyeol mumbles, eyes dropping down to Kyungsoo’s stretched, slick hole as his fingers tickle the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs. He shifts closer on his knees, gripping his cock in one hand and running the head over Kyungsoo’s hole, breath hitching when Kyungsoo’s rim parts under the slightest pressure, mouthing at the tip of his dick almost like it’s trying to suck Chanyeol’s cock in.

“You ready?” Chanyeol asks, voice strained as he braces one hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s thigh, digging his fingers into pale flesh as he holds still with great difficulty and waits for Kyungsoo to give him the go-ahead.

Kyungsoo nods enthusiastically, spreading his legs open wider, presenting his hole to the alpha for him to take. Kyungsoo’s been ready since a long time ago, so if Chanyeol would actually just get right to it and “pound his fat ass into the bed” like he said he wanted to, that would be great.

“Fuck, _yes_!” Kyungsoo rasps out, pupils blow wide and cheeks flushed red as he stares at Chanyeol. “Fuck me.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

He eases into Kyungsoo in one smooth thrust, letting out a deep sigh, head thrown back, lips parted in bliss as his eyes flutter shut. Kyungsoo digs his nails into the back of his thighs as he gets used to the feeling of being stretched so wide; Chanyeol may have prepared him and Kyungsoo may be wet enough to make the slide easy but that doesn’t change the fact that Chanyeol’s cock is impressive in length and in girth and Kyungsoo can _feel_ the slow burn of it as it stretches him open far beyond anything he’s used to.

Chanyeol only stills once his cock is all the way in, engulfed by the tight heat of Kyungsoo’s hole, hips pressed against the smooth curve of his ass. He grinds once, moving his hips in a slow circle before he leans forward and captures Kyungsoo’s lips in a kiss, tongue worming its way past the seam of Kyungsoo's lips.

Kyungsoo groans at the faint taste of his slick lingering on the back of Chanyeol’s tongue as the alpha licks into his mouth filthily. He lets go of his thighs and digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s shoulders instead, wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s tapered waist, hooking his ankles behind the alpha’s back as he tries to tug him closer, kiss him deeper. Chanyeol doesn’t budge. He breaks the kiss, leans back so that he can look into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he lifts his hips, cock dragging against Kyungsoo’s walls as he pulls out slowly until just the tip is left inside.

“Kyungsoo, look at me,” Chanyeol orders, voice gruff and Kyungsoo flutters his eyes open, not even aware that he’d closed them in the first place. He stares up at Chanyeol through hooded eyes, breathing laboured and chest tight, rim stretched so wide around just the head of Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol holds his gaze as he pushes himself up onto his arms before he plunges back into Kyungsoo’s warmth, watching the way Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open as he gasps, face contorting in pleasure, eyes clouding over.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol curses, pulling out before fucking back in again, gritting his teeth at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s walls clenching tight around his cock, at the way Kyungsoo’s shunted up the bed just that little bit because of Chanyeol’s forceful thrust. He pulls out and drives his cock back into Kyungsoo’s slick pulsating hole again, just to watch the way his face twists, the way he struggles to keep his eyes open and trained on Chanyeol as the alpha spears him on his cock.

Kyungsoo’s moan gets lodged in his throat as he stares at Chanyeol’s flushed face, brows furrowed as he starts gradually picking up the pace of his thrusts; going hard and deep, making Kyungsoo slide up the bed every time he rams back into him.

“So tight,” Chanyeol growls, grips onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders with his large hands, his fingers dig painfully into Kyungsoo’s pale skin as he pushes him down into the bed, fucking him harder, hips slapping against Kyungsoo’s ass, bed springs starting to creak noisily. “S-So _fuck_ \- you’re so tight, Soo. Feel so damn good around me.”

Now that Kyungsoo’s finally getting what he wanted – a good dicking – he feels helpless, body and mind overridden by pleasure. He can’t form any sort of words, the only sounds spilling past his parted lips are small hiccupping whimpers and moans, increasing in pitch the rougher Chanyeol gets; hips pistoning against Kyungsoo’s ass as the alpha drills into him, the squelch of their bodies joining together over and over almost disgustingly loud in Kyungsoo’s ears.

It's Chanyeol who breaks eye contact first, dropping his head as he spreads his knees wider so that he can get a better angle to fuck into Kyungsoo, searching for that one spot that's sure to make him squirm. Kyungsoo tries to work his hips in time with Chanyeol’s thrusts, pushing down every time Chanyeol fucks forward, barely able to keep up a steady rhythm with the alpha's frantic pace.

Kyungsoo can’t actually move much with the way Chanyeol has him pressed down against the bed as he fucks him (and he kind of, _maybe_ , finds that hot) but he tries his best to raise his hips anyways, just to get Chanyeol to go deeper. His fingers clutch tight onto Chanyeol’s biceps, nails digging marks into the alpha’s sweaty skin as said alpha bounces him on his cock, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, throat working around breathy moans and animalistic grunts. Kyungsoo moans weakly under him, lashes wet and hair matted to his sweaty forehead. He takes in Chanyeol’s flushed skin, covered in a thin layer of sweat, admires the way his muscles clench as he keeps up his steady pace, thrusts getting more forceful by the minute and Kyungsoo scratches his nails down Chanyeol’s arms as he feels the alpha’s growing knot starting to stretch him wider.

Kyungsoo snakes a hand between them to touch himself, hissing as his palm closes around his sensitive dick. He grips tight, trying to match his strokes with Chanyeol’s thrusts, shuddering as a whole new wave of pleasure washes over him. His unhooks his legs from behind Chanyeol’s back and lets them fall down to the bed again, thighs splaying wide as Chanyeol drives his cock into him and Kyungsoo shifts, moves to brace his feet against the bed before he pushes his hips up and-

“ _Fuck_!” he wails, back arching off the bed as the swollen head of Chanyeol’s cock rams right into his prostate thanks to the change in angle. The pleasure that zaps through his body is almost painful and it leaves his head spinning, breath caught in his throat as Chanyeol moves his hands from Kyungsoo’s shoulders to grip his hips instead, holding him in place as he thrusts into him, making sure that his cock brushes up against Kyungsoo’s prostate on every other thrust.

Kyungsoo practically sobs, writhing against the sheets, toes curling as he fists his dick faster, as Chanyeol abuses his most sensitive spot over and over again, knot now wide enough to make thrusting a little more difficult as it catches on Kyungsoo’s rim every time Chanyeol pulls out.

But he’s close, _he’s so close_ , and he can feel the telltale signs of his impending orgasm; gut clenching tight, hole spasming around Chanyeol’s length, dick leaking steadily as pumps his wrist faster, he can feel his pulse hammering in his ears and can feel his vision swimming as he struggles to keep up with the onslaught of pleasure.

Judging by the way Chanyeol’s hips start faltering, thrusts becoming sloppier by the second and the way his knot is pressing against Kyungsoo’s rim insistently, Kyungsoo guesses that the alpha must be close too.

“Chanyeol,” he moans, voice broken as he babbles. “Y-Yeol, _please_. I n-need- _ah_ , _ah_! I can’t… please. Ah… _Yeol_.”

Chanyeol pushes himself up until he’s kneeling on the bed, hands trailing up Kyungsoo’s sides as he continues to fuck him roughly, fingers latching onto Kyungsoo’s stiff nipples. He twists Kyungsoo’s raw nubs coincidentally at the same time that Kyungsoo squeezes the head of his dick in his fist and that’s what does it. Kyungsoo’s orgasm feels like it’s punched out of him; hips lifting off the bed as he shoots his load over his own stomach and chest, making a mess of his hand as well. His vision blacks out for a moment, ears ringing as his throat works around the syllables of Chanyeol’s name, thighs almost locking together but only kept spread open by Chanyeol’s large hands as he pushes Kyungsoo’s knees down to the bed, lifting his stuttering hips off the sheets as he continues to thrust, forcing his way past the vice that Kyungsoo's hole has become as it grips tight around his cock.

Kyungsoo goes limp once his pleasure wanes, hands falling to his sides and eyes slipping shut as he tries to suck air into his burning lungs. He whimpers and mewls as Chanyeol’s fucks him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, jerking every time the alpha’s cock brushes up against his over sensitized prostate.

Chanyeol digs his fingers into Kyungsoo’s thighs as his hips stutter, pace faltering. He thrusts forward once, twice, thrice more before he pushes forcefully, Kyungsoo’s rim initially resisting against the sheer size of Chanyeol’s knot before it gives under the insistent pressure, sucking Chanyeol's knot in and finally locking them together. Kyungsoo’s face scrunches as another dull wave of pleasure lights up his nerve endings, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes and trailing down his flushed cheeks as he feels himself stretched so unbelievably wide around Chanyeol's knot, he loves it, this feeling of being stuck on an alpha’s knot – _on Chanyeol’s knot_ his mind corrects – but it can be overwhelming at the same time.

Chanyeol lets out a long drawn out groan, hips grinding weakly against Kyungsoo’s sore ass until he finally stills; mouth falling open and eyes rolling back as his knot pulsates inside of Kyungsoo, cock jerking as he spills into the condom.

Kyungsoo whimpers at the feeling, thighs squeezing around Chanyeol’s waist as the alpha’s knot brushes against his swollen prostate, his own spent dick twitching weakly at the added stimulation. He scratches at the sheets weakly, too tired to think of another round yet ( _later_ , however…).

 

Chanyeol falls against Kyungsoo heavily, knocking the air out of his lungs, and Kyungsoo smacks the alpha on his back as he grumbles weakly, letting the alpha come down from his high before he tries to talk to him. He shifts a little, trying to ignore the wet sheets beneath him, sticky and gross, soaked through with sweat and Kyungsoo’s slick. Their bodies are no better and Kyungsoo just wants to shower and get clean but he can’t really do that as long as he’s stuck on Chanyeol’s knot.

“Why are you trying to kill me?” Kyungsoo grouses, wraps his limp arms around Chanyeol’s broad back as the alpha nuzzles his nose into Kyungsoo hair, placing wet kisses on the side of his face, making Kyungsoo smile dumbly as he stares up at the ceiling. He gets a little emotional and clingy after sex is all, and Chanyeol is just like a giant puppy or a teddy bear of some sort and not to mention _warm_ , which is why Kyungsoo can’t help but turn into a cuddly sap right now. Plus, they are literally knotted together at the moment and will remain like this for the next 10 to 15 minutes; cuddling seems inevitable.

“I think _you_ killed _me_ ,” Chanyeol mumbles against Kyungsoo’s sweaty temple, eyes shut. He looks like he’s half asleep already and Kyungsoo can’t have that; he has to go home after all and he would prefer it if Chanyeol was awake when he left (not that Kyungsoo wanted the alpha to see him off or anything). “Your ass is lethal.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, you goof,” Kyungsoo laughs, undeniably pleased at Chanyeol’s praise. He unconsciously rubs his wrists against Chanyeol sweaty back; the delicate scent of lavender and honey, cocoa, peaches and mint mixing together with Chanyeol’s own naturally spicy scent.

“Yes it does!” Chanyeol defends half-heartedly, still catching his breath. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and holds tight before flipping them over until they’re lying on their sides. Kyungsoo winces when Chanyeol’s knot tugs on his rim – a little painfully – because of the sudden movement. Chanyeol notices and kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead in apology. He pulls Kyungsoo’s thigh to rest over his hip and Kyungsoo pointedly ignores his limp dick as it flops onto his thigh, focusing instead on the solid weight of Chanyeol’s arm as he drapes it across his waist, fingers splaying against his back.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly feels shy now that they’re actually facing each other and Chanyeol won’t stop staring at him. He blushes, resting his hand on Chanyeol’s arm, squeezing slightly.  
  
  
  
“Is there something on my face?” he asks, trying and failing to sound casual. Chanyeol considers him for a moment before he shakes his head, swollen lips curving into a soft smile, messy hair falling over his eyes.  
  
“No,” he says, voice just as soft as Kyungsoo’s, almost a whisper. Chanyeol moves the arm that he has draped over Kyungsoo’s waist until he’s cupping Kyungsoo cheek in his palm, leaning forward to press their lips together gently and Kyungsoo hums, stomach swooping even though he kisses back. Kyungsoo drops his hand to Chanyeol chest when the alpha draws away, lips parting to ask Chanyeol if there’s anything that’s bothering him but Chanyeol beats him to it.  
  
“Stay the night,” he tells Kyungsoo, shuffling closer to him, running his finger through Kyungsoo’s short hair. Kyungsoo’s heart stutters in his chest as he holds Chanyeol’s gaze. _Did Chanyeol just want to fuck again? Was that it?_  
  
Chanyeol seems to pick up on what Kyungsoo’s thinking because he frowns slightly, purses his lips.  
  
“It’s not for sex,” he clarifies. “I just- it’s kinda late. I just feel like it’s better if you stay over. I could drive you back to your apartment in the morning so that you can change and stuff and then I’ll drive you to work. Only if you want of course. Otherwise I could just drive you home once we’re no longer– once my knot goes down. Either way is fine.”  
  
Kyungsoo has to bite his lip to keep from smiling, heart doing weird things in his chest now that he knows that Chanyeol wants him to stay, that he actually cares about Kyungsoo and not just his “lethal” ass. They may not be dating or anything – hell Kyungsoo doesn't even know _what_ they're doing – but as long as Chanyeol isn't an asshole to him and respects him, Kyungsoo's fine with spending time with the alpha.  
  
“I’ll stay,” he whispers, leaning forward to peck Chanyeol’s lips. When he pulls back Chanyeol is beaming at him; eyes scrunched up, dimpled grin plastered on his face. Kyungsoo feels embarrassed so he smacks the alpha on his chest, rolling his eyes when Chanyeol over reacts and cries out dramatically, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching his hands over his chest as he butts his head against Kyungsoo’s.  
  
Kyungsoo can’t help but snort at the alpha’s antics, even if he does give him a genuine smile in return.  
  
“We should probably rest for a bit,” Chanyeol says once he calms down and notices how tired Kyungsoo looks. He kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead as he throws his arm over him again, pulling him close.  
  
“We should,” Kyungsoo agrees, feeling his eyelids droop, the idea of a nap sounding extremely appealing considering how tired he feels. He sighs heavily and pushes his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck as he tries to stop himself from thinking too much about certain things.

_Just sex_ Kyungsoo tells himself before his thoughts start to wonder, before he starts to fixate on the fact that Chanyeol is a very considerate person and that Kyungsoo actually likes him. _This is just a hook-up; nothing more, nothing less._

And maybe "just sex" is exactly what Kyungsoo needs right now because relationships always bring too much drama anyways (and not the fun kind). Casual hook-ups. Yep.

 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The ending of this chapter is a little meh :/ but that's probably because I was fed up with how long this was getting. Sorry :(( ]
> 
> I promise those tags are not click-bait. Most of the good (kinky) stuff is in the second chapter so please look forward to it!!! It shall be posted within the next week or so. Until then, feel free to leave me some encouraging comments :)
> 
> Thank you for reading (and sorry if I scarred you with the horrific porn)!

**Author's Note:**

> While you wait for the next update, here is my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) (I would advise against following me lol) in case you have any questions!!! ❤️


End file.
